


[Vietnamese translation] Stupid Cupid

by higherthan_ (all_their_intricacies)



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cupids, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese, Translation
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 14:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10901727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_their_intricacies/pseuds/higherthan_
Summary: Thần Tình Yêu Ngốc NghếchFoggy chơi trò duyên phận và thắng được một thần tình yêu.Thần tình yêu của cậu đúng là người làm mai mối tệ nhất trên đời này.





	[Vietnamese translation] Stupid Cupid

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stupid Cupid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4157112) by [ChuckleVoodoos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuckleVoodoos/pseuds/ChuckleVoodoos). 



> Có sự cho phép của tác giả, chưa beta, thế nên nếu có sai sót gì, đừng ngại chỉ ra cho mình biết :) Mong các bạn đọc vui vẻ!

_Tôi sẽ bán linh hồn mình đổi lấy ai đó để đắm chìm trong tìn_ —Foggy hắt xì— _tình yêu với._

 

Sáu trăm sáu mươi sáu ngày sau đó, một người điên tỏ lời ban ước nguyện cho Foggy.

 

"Vậy cậu đang nói là bởi vì tôi đã giúp một cụ bà băng qua đường, tôi sẽ được gặp tình yêu đích thực của mình và sống hạnh phúc mãi mãi về sau?"

 

"Tình yêu. Ừ, phải rồi. Cùng một giống cả." Người điên kia gật đầu, trông hết sức nhẹ nhõm vì Foggy quá dễ đan chấp nhận mọi chuyện này. "Tất nhiên, không hẳn là do cụ bà đó. Chỉ là do cơ hội thôi. Phụ thuộc vào làm điều đúng đắn vào thời khắc chính xác. Mọi thứ phải vào thẳng hàng thì ta mới đưa ra giao kèo được."

 

Foggy gật đầu cứ như đây là chuyện rất hợp lý. Thật ra là không.

 

"Vậy là tôi đã thắng trò duyên phận à?" cậu hỏi, và cậu chỉ nửa đùa nhưng người điên kia lại gật đầu thật hào hứng.

 

"Đúng. Kiểu thế," cậu ấy vui vẻ đồng ý. "Và đây chính là phần thưởng của mi. Mi hoàn toàn xứng đáng nó." Cậu ấy nghe hăng hái, nhưng theo kiểu kì lạ mà mấy người dẫn chương trình game show thường làm khi họ đang đọc từ kịch bản và không có chút cảm xúc thực. Thú vị thật—bộ cái người điên này không thích công việc ảo lòi cả mình sao?

 

"Ừ hử," Foggy lầm bầm, vẫn còn chút sửng sốt. "Vậy cậu _không_ phải là bạn cùng phòng của tôi à?" Người điên kia lắc đầu.

 

"Không," cậu ấy mở miệng nói, rồi ngừng lại, do dự. "Ừ, thì, ta _đúng_ là bạn cùng phòng của mi, nhưng chỉ là vì ta cần vỏ bọc thôi. Ngay khi ta tìm được ai đó cho mi _yêu_ , thì giao kèo sẽ được hoàn tất, ta được nhận lương, và có thể tự do rời đi. Vậy thì, có muốn lập giao kèo không?"

 

"Ồ," Foggy nói, đa phần là với bản thân mình thôi. Cậu tự hỏi liệu điều đó có nghĩa cậu sẽ có phòng riêng một mình, hay liệu một người điên khác sẽ xuất hiện từ không khí ra để thay thế người điên này. "Thì..." Foggy nhún vai. "Được thôi."

 

Người điên kia chớp chớp mắt nhìn cậu.

 

"Khoan, thật hả?" cậu ấy trông hoàn toàn kinh ngạc, và hai mắt của cậu ấy mở toang ra đằng sau tròng kính đỏ—và nếu cậu ấy đang nói thật thì đây đúng là rập khuôn. Thật đấy. Nhìn thế giời qua tròng kính sắc hoa hồng sao? Chỉ có thần tình yêu thì mới sến súa được kiểu này.

 

"Ừ. Ý tôi à, tệ nhất thì cậu bị điên, nhưng cậu có vẻ tốt bụng nên không sao hết. Tốt nhất thì tôi tìm được tình yêu đích thực của mình. Dù là cái nào đi chăng nữa, tôi cũng có một người ở chung rất tuyệt."

 

Người điên kia lại chớp mắt, khuôn mắt vẫn tròn xoe. Cậu ấy trông như không rõ được mình phải làm gì với câu nói này, và chỉ đứng đó ngước mắt nhìn như một con nai đứng trước đèn xe suốt một phút dài dẳng. Cuối cùng cậu ấy nuốt một ngụm nước miếng và cẩn thận nói,

 

"Tốt. Vậy thì... Tốt lắm. Cảm ơn mi. Chuyện này dễ hơn ta tưởng nhiều." Người điên kia nghe như thể cậu ấy nghĩ _Foggy_ mới là đứa bị điên, thật là nực cười, nhưng Foggy cho qua chuyện đó. Cậu cũng có chút điên rồ—sẵn rồi thì thẳng thắn với nhau luôn. Bạn cùng phòng nên biết hết những thứ tệ nhất về nhau.

 

"Không có chi," Foggy ung dung nói. "Hình như chỉ có mình cậu phải lo làm việc thôi nhỉ?" Thật đấy, tìm cho _Foggy_ một tri kỉ à? Từ đó đến giờ, cậu chưa từng qua được mức buổi hẹn thứ ba. Cậu khá chắc tri kỉ của mình là một tô đựng đầy bột nhào bánh quy. Một ý nghĩ xuất hiện. "Vậy là, cậu _thật_ là Matthew Murdock à?" Người điên kia nhún vai.

 

"Kiểu thế. Đó là vỏ bọc hiện tại của ta. Tên thật của ta rất khó phát âm, nhưng ngắn gọn là Amatus. Đó không phải là tên thông dụng, nên ta phải chế ra tên khác."

 

Foggy suy nghĩ một lúc, xem xét cái tên ấy trong đầu mình. Cậu đã học được chút tiếng Latin vì nó xuất hiện nhiều trong ngành luật, nên không khó gì để định nghĩa từ ấy. 'Amatus', đến từ tiếng Latin 'để được yêu'. Một lần nữa, hơi nặng tay chút, nhưng lỡ rồi thì làm cho tới luôn. Tên của vị thần tình yêu này nghe hơi ngố thì không phải là lỗi của cậu ấy.

 

"Amatus." Amatus nói đúng—cái tên này có thể làm người khác nhìn ngó. Foggy xem xét. Amatus, Matthew...À! "Ngắn lại là Matt. Như thế cũng được mà, nhỉ? Matty Matt Murdock."

 

Matty Matt Murdock trông như thể cậu ấy không chắc chắn đây có phải là một lời xúc phạm hay không. Foggy quan sát trong khi cậu ấy nghiêng đầu, mặt nhăn nhó trong sự tò mò, và thầm lặp lại tên trong miệng. Cậu ấy lặp lại một vài lần, mỗi lần tự tin hơn lần đến trước. Nét nhăn của cậu ấy đã nhạt vào một nụ cười nhẹ, và Foggy nghĩ đấy là nụ cười chân thật đầu tiên cậu thấy đến từ cậu ấy.

 

"Matt," cậu ấy nói một lần cuối, và đúng, nụ cười của cậu ấy trông có hơi ngố một chút. "Từ trước đến giờ chưa ai cho ta biệt danh cả." Cậu ấy trông cứ như một đứa nhóc vào buổi sáng Giáng Sinh, và nó có chút đáng yêu, nên Foggy mỉm cười và vỗ nhẹ lên vai cậu ấy.

 

"Thì giờ cậu có rồi đấy. Được rồi, Matt. Tôi là Foggy, mặc dù tôi chắc là nó đã ghi rõ đâu đó trong bản báo cáo thần tình yêu tuyệt mật về tôi rồi."

 

"...Thần tình yêu," Matt chậm rãi lặp lại, hai mắt híp lại. Cậu ấy chớp chớp mắt một lần, rồi lại mỉm cười, ngọt ngào tựa như đường cát trắng. "Đúng rồi. _Thần tình yêu._ Mi _đúng_ là học hỏi nhanh lắm đấy," Matt kéo dài lời nói trước khi lắc đầu mình. "Không, xin lỗi nhé. Mi chỉ xuất hiện lên dưới tên Franklin thôi," cậu ấy giải thích, nụ cười giang rộng trên khuôn mặt. "Nhưng ta thích Foggy hơn." Cậu ấy trầm tư ngân nga, "Foggy và Matt. Foggy Nelson và Matt Murdock."

 

Foggy cười rộ lên trước gương mặt thoả thích của cậu ấy.

 

"Nghe hay đấy nhỉ? Cũng có vần điệu lắm," Matt gật đầu, nụ cười toe toét cư như mèo cười ấy.

 

"Đúng là vậy."

 

* * *

 

 

"Tao không chắc về chuyện này đâu, Matt ơi. Ý tao là, nhỏ đó xinh thì xinh thật đấy, nhưng xinh thôi thì tao không cần." Matt lắc đầu.

 

"Không có, nhỏ cho thấy nhiều tiềm năng lắm. Sợi dây của nhỏ là một màu xanh rất tốt nè, gần màu tím thẫm luôn." Foggy thở dài và đưa tay mình lên để xem xét như cậu vẫn làm mỗi lần Matt nhắc đến những sợi dây.

 

"Mày làm tao cảm thấy như con rối vậy," cậu phàn nàn. "Làm sao mà mày thấy được mấy thứ này chứ? Tao cứ tưởng tình yêu là mù quáng cơ."

 

Matt liếc cậu một cái, và Foggy khúc khích cười lên. Cái câu đùa đó mỗi lần kể ra lại càng buồn cười hơn.

 

"Ta không _cần_ thấy thứ gì khác ngoài những sợi dây," Matt ngắn gọn chỉ ra. "Thấy mấy thứ khác để làm gì chứ?"

 

Cậu ấy thật sự nghe rất nghiêm túc, và Foggy cảm thấy một nỗi niềm của thứ gì đó quá sâu sắc để có thể là thương hại. Matt nói điều này rất nhiều, mỗi lần Foggy hỏi. Cậu ấy bị mù, cậu ấy cho Foggy biết, bởi vì mục đích duy nhất của cậu ấy là để tìm tình yêu cho những người khác. Thêm tầm nhìn vào chỉ có nước gây xao lãng mà thôi. Matt không thể thấy được bầu trời xanh biếc, hay mặt cỏ xanh lá, hay kể cả cái cà vạt chấm bi tệ hại mà Foggy đã chọn ra cho cậu ấy.

 

Và Matt không có vẻ bận tâm lắm. Tình yêu đúng là mù quáng.

 

"Nhưng mày có thể thấy được tao," Foggy chỉ ra. "Ý tao là, không phải mặt của tao hay gì, nhưng mày có thể thấy tao. Mày nói tao trông nóng bỏng như lửa mà, đúng không?" Matt khịt mũi chế giễu, và Foggy liếc mắt. Cậu có thể nóng bỏng mà. Đồ khốn.

 

"Mọi người đều xuất hiện như một tia lửa đối với ta, nhưng đó chỉ là để cho ta biết sợi dây kết nối với ai thôi," cậu ấy giải thích, hơi cáu gắt một chút. "Và sợi dây hiện hình như một hơi ấm. Ta thật ra không có _thấy_ _được_ chúng." Khi Foggy hít một hơi để lên tiếng, Matt thở dài. "Cứ để ta làm công việc của ta đi, Foggy. Mi đâu coa trả lương để ta ngồi không đâu."

 

Foggy khép mồm lại và nuốc nước miếng. Công việc của cậu ấy, đúng rồi. Matt không có ở đây để làm bạn bè hay bạn cùng phòng của Foggy, và cậu ấy không đến đây để trở thành luật sư—điều này khiến cho việc cậu ấy cứ nhận được điểm tốt có hơi xúc phạm chút. Cậu ấy ở đây để làm _công_ _việc,_ tìm cho Foggy ai đó để ôm ấp về đêm rồi chuyển đến một bãi cỏ xanh hơn. Không phải là Matt có thể _thưởng thức_ một bãi cỏ xanh hơn, Foggy khó chịu thầm nghĩ.

 

Vấn đề là Foggy rất thích Matt, còn Matt thì chỉ làm công việc của mình thôi. Cậu ấy chỉ ở đây để trao cho Foggy giải thưởng của cậu vì đã thắng được trò chơi duyên phận của cuộc đời. Foggy hứa là cậu sẽ ngừng tiếp cận quá sâu, bắt đầu ngay từ bây giờ. Đúng, cậu đã nói điều này cũng được hai mươi lần trong tuần này rồi, nhưng lần này là thật.

 

"Vậy, màu xanh hả? Vậy có nghĩa nhỏ sẵn sàng cho tao quăng cho một cái nhẫn rồi hả? Cái nào đó cũ, cái nào đó mới, cái nào đó được mượn, cái nào đó màu xanh?" Matt thở dài và lắc đầu.

 

"Nhỏ có chút hứng thú. Nhỏ sẽ đồng ý đi hẹn một buổi, không vấn đề gì. Một khi sợi dây của nhỏ hiện lên màu cam thì mi có thể hỏi nhỏ, nhưng ta khuyên mi nên đợi cho đến màu vàng đi."

 

Foggy nhắm mắt mình lại trong một lát, thở vào thật sâu. Matt rất giỏi trong công việc của mình, nhưng đôi lúc cậu ấy quên mất không phải mọi thứ đều về nó.

 

"Matt ơi, lần duy nhất tao nói chuyện với nhỏ này là ở trong lớp tiếng Punjabi đấy. Tao sẽ không nghĩ tới chuyện cưới hỏi ít nhất mấy tháng sau nữa, hay mấy năm sau." Matt nhăn mặt.

 

"Sao mà lâu vậy?" cậu ấy nghĩ ngợi. "Thường mấy mục tiêu của ta lên giường chỉ sau một tuần lễ." Khi Foggy tạo một âm thanh khó chịu, Matt mỉm cười rạng rỡ, "Làm sao mà tình yêu đến được nếu không đi kèm theo chút dục vọng chứ?" Foggy rên rĩ, lắc đầu.

 

"Vậy thì tốt cho mấy 'mục tiêu' khác của mày ha—và gọi như thế thì nghe như mày là sát thủ vậy—nhưng tao không phải là loại người thích đâm đầu thẳng vào mấy chuyện này. Tao muốn mãi mãi cơ, không phải nhanh chóng." Cậu do dự. "Với lại, chỉ bởi vì người ta nói họ yêu nhau thì không có nghĩ sẽ như vậy mãi mãi. Mày có hay đi thăm lại mấy người trước không?"

 

Matt chớp mắt nhìn cậu, trông hết sức bối rối.

 

"Ta đi thăm lại người ta làm chi? Ta làm mai, chứ có phải làm chuyên viên tâm lý gia đình đâu," cậu ấy thẳng thắn nói, và Foggy khịt mũi.

 

"Thấy chưa, mày cứ nói mấy thứ như thế này, thì nó sẽ làm huỷ danh tiếng của mày hết," cậu nói nhạt. "Mãi mãi nha, Matt. Không phải nhanh chóng," cậu lặp lại đầy chủ đích. Matt gật đầu, đôi mày nhíu lại.

 

"Ừ, được rồi. Ta sẽ không bỏ đi cho đến khi ta toàn phần chắc chắn rằng chuyện sẽ thành công cho mi. Mi là đứa yêu thích của ta—mi xứng đáng điều tốt đẹp nhất," cậu ấy thêm vào thật đơn giản, và Foggy đỏ mặt.

 

Matt hay nói những thứ _như thế_ gần bằng những lúc cậu ấy nói về công việc của mình, và nó gửi đi những tin nhắn rất hoà lẫn. Matt _vừa_ _mới_ nói cậu ấy sẽ bỏ đi ngay khi cậu ấy có thể, rồi cậu ấy lại quay sang nói rằng cậu ấy sẽ không bỏ Foggy mà đi cho đến khi mọi chuyện đã ổn thoả.

 

Foggy mơ màng tự hỏi liệu cậu có thể xoay cho cái giao kèo giả định này thành nhiều thập kỉ thay vì nhiều năm hay không.

 

"Cảm ơn nhé," cậu thành thật nói. Từ những gì cậu đã nghe được, Matt có rất nhiều kinh nghiệm trong mấy chuyện này. Việc Foggy là người yêu thích của cậu ấy cũng nói khá nhiều—trừ phi đó là câu nói thông dụng cậu ấy nói với tất cả mọi người. Foggy thật sự, thật sự hi vọng không phải là vậy. "Vậy là, mày chắc chắn nhỏ sẽ chấp nhận chứ? Bởi vì nhỏ có vẻ nằm ngoài tầm với của tao một chút đấy, Matt."

 

Matt lắc đầu, nhăn mặt.

 

"Không có ai nằm ngoài tầm với của mi hết," cậu ấy nói, chắc chắn như không có chút tranh cãi gì cho việc này cả. "Mi là đứa yêu thích của ta mà." Như thể bao nhiêu đó thôi cũng đủ cho hứng thú của người khác.

 

"Cảm ơn nhé," Foggy lặp lại, và cậu tạ ơn trời rằng Matt không thể thấy được mặt cậu đỏ đến tận đâu. Nhưng mà, còn có thân nhiệt này. Matt _có_ _thể_ thấy được không nhỉ? Hiện tại Foggy có đang bừng sáng như một cây thông giáng sinh không? Foggy nhanh chóng bước đi và ép buộc bản thân mình không nghĩ nhiều về chuyện đó. Matt là người tốt—cậu ấy sẽ không nói gì kể cả khi cậu ấy cảm thấy được. "Vậy câu trả lời là có à?"

 

"Tất nhiên. Nhỏ sẽ thích mi lắm cho xem." Matt gửi cho cậu cái nụ cười ngô ngố, dịu dàng ấy mà khiến cho Foggy nuốt mạnh còn con tim của cậu thì lỡ mất một nhịp. "Này, đừng có lo. Chỉ cần hít một hơi thật sâu và cư xử như bản thân mình. Bản thân mi rất là tuyệt đấy."

 

Đỏ mặt, giờ lại có thêm nhịp tim đập nhanh nữa. May mắn cho Foggy, Matt thường khiến cho con tim cậu điên cuồng lên khi cậu ấy đưa ra những lời khuyến khích như thế này, thế nên đến hiện tại cậu có thể hành động như đó chỉ là do căng thẳng mà ra. Cậu không chắc được nó sẽ kéo dài bao lâu, nhưng cậu hi vọng sẽ không phải là mãi mãi. Bị cảm nắng chút xíu tí ti với thần tình yêu của cậu không phải là một ý hay.

 

"Được rồi." Foggy hít một hơi thật sâu. "Được rồi. Cảm ơn nhé. Mình có thể làm được mà."

 

"Đúng rồi," Matt hào hứng nói, và Foggy cảm thấy ngứa ran một chút khi Matt mờ nhạt đi. Nó là một cảm giác rất tuyệt vời, sắc bén và một phần xì xèo, như nước ngọt so-đa trên da của cậu nhưng ngoại trừ phần nhớp nháp. Foggy nhìn xuống cái bóng của mình và nhìn thấy hình dáng dễ nhận biết của Matt thay thế cho bóng của cậu. Rất theo kiểu Peter Pan, lúc nào cũng hay hết.

 

Bóng Matt cho cậu hai ngón cái đầy khuyến khích, và Foggy đảo mắt một vòng và bước đi.

 

Ngạc nhiên thay, Jennifer Walters có vẻ rất náo nức đi hẹn hò với cậu. Có vẻ là nhỏ hâm mộ cách phát âm tiếng Punjabi của cậu lắm.

 

 _"Ta đã bảo rồi mà."_ Bóng Matt nói, giọng hết sức tự mãn và gần gũi trong tai Foggy. Foggy rùng người, nhưng như mọi khi cậu là người duy nhất có thể nghe thấy Matt trong hình dạng này.

 

Nó gây xao lãng nhiều lắm, bởi vì nó luôn có cảm giác như Matt đang đứng ngay ở sau cậu và thì thầm thẳng vào tai của Foggy, hơi thở nóng hổi và cơ thể ấm áp. Foggy thường mất đi dòng suy nghĩ của mình khi Matt làm chuyện này, và nó chưa từng trông tốt đẹp gì khi đứng trước người cậu đang cố tạo ấn tượng đẹp.

 

Họ đi ăn bơ-gơ, và Foggy rất ấn tượng với khẩu vị rất ư là khoẻ mạnh của Jennifer. Không có sà-lát với đồ chấm để một bên và trà đá không đường—Jennifer gọi luôn một cái bơ-gơ phô mát cùng với khoai tây chiên, và một ly sữa lắc với kem đánh thêm ở trên cùng sốt sô-cô-la. Foggy có thể gọi ly sữa lắc cho riêng mình mà không phải cảm thấy như một đứa háu ăn, và cậu định gọi thêm hành chiên thì Matt chen vào.

 

 _"Không được,"_ cậu ấy mắng. _"Còn hôn nhau nữa. Bộ mi muốn hôn người ta với cái miệng hôi rình à?"_ Foggy rất cẩn thận không liếc nhìn cậu ấy.

 

Không quan trọng là hơi thở của cậu có mùi hôi hay không, cậu muốn rít lên. Không phải như cậu sẽ hôn hít Jennifer ngay vào buổi hẹn đầu, và cậu tự nhiên đang thèm ăn món hành chiên. Jennifer có vẻ đồng ý, bởi vì nhỏ cười rộ lên.

 

"Ông nên gọi món đó đi. Tụi mình có thể chia nhau ăn," nhỏ phấn khởi nói, và Foggy nhìn nhỏ đầy cảm kích.

 

"Bà đúng là một con người tuyệt vời," cậu thật lòng nói với nhỏ, và Jennifer đồng ý gật đầu. sau một phần hành chiên và một ly kem chia nhau, Foggy cảm thấy như mình sẽ nổ tung từ những món ăn kia, nhưng cậu cũng cảm thấy vô cùng thoải mái và hạnh phúc.

 

Jennifer đúng là rất tuyệt vời, thông minh và vui tính và hoàn toàn tự tin với bản thân mình. Nhỏ cũng học hai lớp khác ngoài tiếng Punjabi chung với Foggy, thế nên họ có thể học cùng nhau. Họ có hẹn nhau học bài như thế này, hoàn thành với thức ăn vặt và hẹn xem phim, trước khi Foggy nhận ra họ sẽ không thành đôi được.

 

Họ còn chưa hôn nhau nữa, mặc dù cả hai bọn họ không ai có hơi thở mùi hành cả, và Foggy hoàn toàn thấy ổn với chuyện đó. Jennifer thì cũng thấy vậy, bởi vì một đêm khi họ học xong phần động từ hành động, nhỏ hít một hơi thật sâu và đeo vào bộ mặt sớm-thành-luật-sư nghiêm túc của nhỏ.

 

"Đây là một buổi hẹn hò à?" nhỏ hỏi, và nhỏ trong nghiêm nghị và có chút tội lỗi. Foggy mỉm cười và lắc đầu.

 

"Hẹn bạn bè thì có," cậu thành thật trả lời, và Jennifer cười tươi rồi ôm lấy cậu.

 

 _"Cái gì đây?"_ Matt thét lên, sửng sốt. _"Nhưng chuyện đang tốt lắm mà! Mi đang ngồi trên giường của nhỏ cơ mà!"_ Foggy phớt lờ cậu ấy.

 

"Mai mốt ông sẽ làm cho nàng nào đó hạnh phúc lắm cho mà xem," Jennifer nói nhỏ với cậu, mỉm cười thành khẩn. Foggy nhếch môi cười.

 

"Hay chàng nào đó," cậu đồng ý dễ dàng, và Jennifer oà cười lên, trông bất ngờ.

 

"Không tệ nha, Nelson," nhỏ trêu. "Vậy có nghĩa là tôi có thể làm mai ông cho tất cả mấy đứa bạn của tôi rồi, không chỉ những đứa nữ giới thôi."

 

 _"Cái gì?"_ Matt lặp lại, nghe sửng sốt và một phần tức giận. _"Mi chưa từng nói là ta có thể ghép con trai cho mi! Mi có biết bao nhiêu tiềm năng ta đã bỏ lỡ bởi vì ta cứ tưởng mi sẽ từ chối không?"_ cậu ấy rên rĩ. _"Giờ ta phải quay trở về và làm lại từ đầu! Sẽ mất hết nguyên kiếp này cho mà coi!"_

 

Foggy mỉm cười.

 

"Tôi mong chờ lắm đó."

 

* * *

 

Jennifer cũng vào vai thần tình yêu không chính thức, bởi vì nhỏ làm mai bốn đứa bạn của nhỏ cho Foggy trong vòng hai tháng tới.

 

"Nhỏ đó tệ quá," Matt lầm bầm. "Không có ai trong số đó đạt được hơn màu xanh hết." Trời, nghe sao mà tệ dữ. Có vẻ là màu xanh là hứng thú thoáng qua, nhưng không có nghĩa là họ sẽ muốn theo đuổi. Bốn màu xanh trong cùng một lượt thì có hơi thảm hại.

 

"Thì, Jennifer có bằng trong môn lý thuyết dây đâu," Foggy chỉ ra, và đợi cho tiếng cười nhạt Matt luôn thốt ra khi Foggy kể một câu đùa tệ hại. Đáng yêu, dễ thương mỗi lần cậu nghe thấy nó. May mắn là Foggy có một bộ dự trữ rất nhiều những câu đùa tệ hại để kể.

 

"Đồ cùi bắp," Matt trìu mến nói. Rồi cậu ấy chau mày. "Nhưng nhỏ vẫn lẽ ra nên biết tốt hơn. Mấy người này không ai đủ tốt cho mi cả," Matt nói, và cậu ấy trông thành khẩn và hơn cả một chút nản chí. Mặt đỏ lên thật ngu ngốc—Foggy không thể kiềm được.

 

"Thôi mà. Mấy người này tốt mà," Foggy tranh cãi. "Chỉ là vì có hợp nhau hay không thôi. Mày biết điều này rõ hơn ai hết." Matt thở dài, có chút tuyệt vọng.

 

"Ừ, ta đoán là vậy," cậu ấy thì thầm, và Foggy va vai với cậu ấy thật nhẹ.

 

"Sẽ thành công mà," cậu bảo với cậu ấy, mặc dù cậu khá chắc là ngay cả khi cậu đạt được đến màu vàng, nó cũng sẽ không 'thành công' được. Cậu sẽ tự mình huỷ hoại mối tình đó nếu cần thiết, khi Matt không còn ở gần nữa—nhưng mà, giờ đã nghĩ đến, Matt _luôn_ _luôn_ ở gần. Hoặc là Matt theo sau trong cái bóng của cậu và cho cậu những lời khuyên hẹn hò hết sức hống hách, không thì Foggy sẽ theo sau Matt và làm mọi thứ khác. Họ đến lớp cùng nhau, ăn cùng nhau, học cùng nhau, và thủ thỉ vào màn đêm cùng nhau—gần như mọi thứ từ lúc Foggy tỉnh giấc cho đến khi cậu đi ngủ.

 

Foggy không chắc rằng Matt đi làm gì khi Foggy _đang_ ngủ, nhưng chắc là thứ gì đó biến thái như làm bảng tổng hợp thông tin về kĩ năng hôn hít của Foggy.

 

"Mi có nhiều _tiềm_ _năng_ quá đi," Matt thở dài rầu rỉ. "Cực lắm mới xem qua cho hết. Kể cả ngay bây giờ, mi có được năm đứa trong phạm vi gần nhất. Nhưng chỉ màu xanh thôi. Ta không hiểu được tại sao—sao mà mi có nhiều màu xanh quá, nhưng lại không bao giờ chuyển được sang màu tím?"

 

Foggy hắng giọng. Thành thật mà nói, nếu mà mấy 'sợi dây' chịu nghe theo lựa chọn của cậu, cậu chắc sẽ không bao giờ đi đâu được hơn màu xanh cả. Cậu thật ra không có hứng thú với ai... khác hết. Chỉ có mình Matt thôi, Matt ngớ ngẩn xem trọng công việc của mình quá mức và luôn ăn trộm bánh quy của Foggy kể cả khi Foggy không chắc được tại sao Matt lại cần phải ăn.

 

Nhưng cậu cũng sẽ không kể cho Matt biết về tình cảm của cậu. Không bao giờ.

 

Nhưng mà...

 

"Mày có sợi dây nào không?" cậu hỏi, cố giấu đi hi vọng trong giọng nói của mình sau một chút tò mò. Nếu có thì cậu ấy sẽ cho cậu biết mà, phải không? Trừ phi cậu ấy đang đợi cho Foggy cất bước đầu tiên. Ôi, xin đó, làm ơn hãy cho cậu ấy đang đợi Foggy cất bước đầu tiên đi. Matt có thể là màu xanh. Matt có thể là _màu vàng._

 

"Ờ, không. Theo ta biết thì, ta không có sợi dây nào cả," Matt nói, có chút ngượng ngùng. "Có thì cũng không được... cũng không được lợi ích gì. Ta đến đây để làm mai cho người khác, không phải cho bản thân."

 

"Vậy là mày không có _sợi nào_ hết hả? Ý tao là, tao biết nhiều người thấy mày đẹp trai lắm. Rất nhiều người thấy mày đẹp trai lắm." _Có tao nữa nè._ "Không có ai trong số họ báo hiệu cho ra-đa tình yêu đích thực của mày à?" Foggy cẩn thận hỏi han. Matt chần chừ, rồi lắc đầu.

 

"Ta không thể làm tình yêu đích thực của ai được hết," cậu ấy giải thích, một phần thờ ơ. "Nó không hoạt động như vậy."

 

"Ồ," Foggy thì thầm. Không có cơ hội, không một cơ hội nào hết. Tuyệt thật. Cậu nhìn Matt, cậu ấy đang ngồi đó cắn cắn môi mình và loay hoay hai ngón cái. Không có cơ hội cho thứ gì hơn nữa, nhưng Matt là _bạn_ của cậu, và Foggy sẽ giữ gìn lấy thứ đó. Cậu nuốt xuống nỗi thất vọng chua cay trong cuống họng và mỉm cười hiếu kì. "Rồi mày thấy ổn với việc đó à?" Cậu có thể không có cơ hội nào, nhưng có vẻ không công bằng cho lắm đối với _Matt_ , khi không có được bất kì ai.

 

Matt im lặng một hồi thật lâu.

 

"...Ừ," cậu ấy cuối cùng nói, gần như là một tiếng thì thầm. "Tất nhiên. Chắc chắn rồi."

 

Cậu ấy không _nghe_ chắc chắn cho lắm.

 

Và Foggy muốn thúc đẩy hơn nữa, bởi vì làm sao mà Matt dành hết thời gian của mình đi tìm kiếm tình yêu, nhưng lại chưa bao giờ tìm kiếm cho _bản thân mình_? Thật sự là cậu ấy đã trở nên quá chay lì từ công việc của mình, hay nó chỉ là... không phải là thứ mà Matt theo đuổi? Matt chưa từng bận tâm rằng mình không thể nhìn thấy. Có thể cậu ấy không bận tâm cả việc không ai yêu mến cậu ấy hết.

 

Ý nghĩ đó làm xương tuỷ của Foggy đau nhói cả lên.

 

"Được thôi," cậu bảo với Matt, mặc dù nó không được chút nào. "Miễn là mày hạnh phúc là được."

 

"Tất nhiên là ta hạnh phúc rồi," Matt hứa hẹn, mỉm cười gượng gạo một chút. "Sao ta lại không hạnh phúc chứ? Ta yêu công việc của mình mà."

 

Đồ dối trá, Foggy thầm nghĩ, nhớ đến nụ cười của Matt vào ngày đầu tiên họ gặp nhau. Nụ cười ấy trông giả tạo, như thể cậu ấy đang diễn theo một kịch bản. Lướt qua từng lời thoại. Matt chưa từng đến thăm lại những người mà cậu ấy ghép đôi, và Foggy tự hỏi liệu nó là bởi vì cậu ấy không muốn biết, hay bởi vì cậu ấy không quan tâm.

 

Cậu tự hỏi liệu Matt sẽ đến thăm lại cậu hay không.

 

"Vậy là," cậu nói, và giả vờ rằng mọi thứ vẫn ổn và mỉm cười như mong đợi. "Nói tao nghe về những màu xanh này đi. Tao chắc là tao có thể quyến rũ lên màu tím nhanh thôi."

 

Matt mỉm cười đáp lại, và nó trông thật hơn nụ cười mà Foggy đang nhớ đến. Giờ tất cả những nụ cười của Matt đều trông rất thật, và đó là một trong những lý do tại sao Foggy muốn giữ cậu ấy ở lại lâu nhất có thể.

 

Cậu cần phải giữ cho Matt mỉm cười mãi.

 

"Thì, có một thằng trong lớp đạo đức của mi nhìn cũng được nè..."

 

* * *

 

James Wesley là một người rất... thú vị.

 

Nó đẹp trai, trong một kiểu trái với lẽ thường, và nó có một nụ cười ranh mãnh thật ra rất thu hút. Nó cũng là một người ăn mặt rất chỉnh chu, và nó là một trong những sinh viên tài giỏi nhất trong lớp đạo đức của Foggy.

 

Không phải là đạo đức công việc của nó mới đáng xem xét lại. Mà là _đạo đức_ đạo đức của nó.

 

 _"Ý ta là, nó nói cũng đúng. Mi phải nhúng bẩn tay mình nếu mi muốn làm thay đổi sự việc,"_ Matt cố an ủi, nhưng cậu ấy không nghe thuyết phục cho lắm. Thật ra, cậu ấy nghe có phần kinh sợ. Foggy có thể toàn tâm đồng ý với phần đó. James là loại người _cực_ _kì_ đáng kinh sợ.

 

Nó không phải theo kiểu lộ liễu lắm. Thật ra, James rất cuốn hút, khi xem xét lại mọi thứ. Không, có thứ gì đó trong cách mà nó không một lần giật mình khi họ đang xem một bộ phim tài liệu và tiếng súng nổ lên. Nó còn không chớp mắt, như thể máu me và tiếng khóc thét không phải là một vấn đề đối với nó. Và có thể nó có một bộ mặt tỉnh bơ và một tâm trí tĩnh lặng, nhưng mà...

 

James đang nói về chuyện đôi lúc người ta cần phải bắt đầu mọi thứ với một tiếng đùng, nếu họ muốn gây sự chú ý với người khác. Theo kiểu nào đó, cách mà nó nói chữ 'đùng' khiến cho phần tóc sau gáy của Foggy dựng hết cả lên.

 

 _"Nhưng nó có màu tím này,"_ Matt nghĩ ngợi ra tiếng, nghe có phần lo ngại. _"Nó là gu của mi thật à? Chưa có ai đạt được cao như nó hết."_

 

Foggy uống một ngụm nước để giấu đi tiếng than của mình. Phần tệ nhất là, James không hoàn toàn _không_ phải là gu của cậu. Cậu thích những người biết mở đầu và đứng lên cho niềm tin của họ. Cậu thích những người chăm chỉ. Cậu thích những người cuốn hút (thì, ai mà không thích cơ chứ, điểm chính là để cuốn hút mà) với một khiếu hài hước khô khan. Cậu cũng thích những người thông minh nữa, những người luôn có một lời tranh cãi lanh lẹo hay một lời tranh luận gay gắt.

 

Cậu cũng kiểu rất thích những người có mái tóc đen và đeo mắt kính. Có vẻ là thế. Trùng hợp dữ ta. Foggy rất cẩn thận không không nghĩ đến một người tên Matt có tóc đen, đeo mắt kính cùng với những lời lẽ lanh lẹo và nụ cười cuốn hút và mọi thứ khác rất hoàn hảo.

 

"Vậy là, anh nghĩ sao về đề kiến mới về việc kiểm soát tội phạm băng đảng?" Foggy lịch sự hỏi thay vì gọi tính tiền và bỏ chạy. Cậu dành hết nửa tiếng tới dần dần trở nên kinh ngạc hơn nữa trong khi James nói về những giá trị của các tổ chức tội phạm điều khiển những kẻ phá luật cay đắng hơn và bạo lực hơn.

 

Nó không hẳn là không có sức thuyết phục, bởi vậy mới đáng sợ đấy.

 

 _"Không, không đời nào nha,"_ Matt nhạt giọng nói khi James tốt bụng mở lời mời trả tiền. _"Chia nhau trả tiền rồi chuồn ngay đi mi. Nó đang làm hư mi đó."_

 

Foggy nghĩ câu nói này có kịch tính hơi quá, nhưng cậu vẫn vâng lời cười một cái và đẩy thẻ tín dụng của mình lên bàn cạnh bên thẻ của James đã đưa, rồi mơ hồ lên kế hoạch sẽ gặp lại nhau trong tương lai trước khi nhanh chóng rời khỏi đó.

 

Matt hiện hình ngay khi họ ra khỏi cửa, bước vào tầm mắt từ sau một cột đèn đường mảnh mai với vẻ uyển chuyển khó tin. Trông ngầu dữ lắm, thành thật mà nói.

 

"Ta xin lỗi mi nhé," cậu ấy nói với Foggy, trông hoàn toàn hoảng sợ. "Ta không biết làm sao mà chuyện đó xảy ra được." Foggy nhún vai.

 

"Cũng đâu có tệ lắm," cậu nói. "Thật ra, tao nghĩ mình sẽ—"

 

"Không," Matt nói chắc chắn, nhăn mặt. "Không được, chưa được một tuần thì hai người sẽ chia tay ngay, không thì mi sẽ kết cục làm luật sư ngoan cho cái tổ chức tội phạm tàn bạo, không thể tránh được của nó. Có ta ở đây thì đừng hòng nhé."

 

"James không có mở tổ chức tội phạm tàn bạo đâu mà," Foggy tranh cãi, nóng nảy, nhưng Matt lắc đầu và nắm lấy tay của Foggy.

 

"Dẫn đường," Matt ra lệnh như thể Foggy là một con cún đang làm trò, và Foggy đảo mắt một vòng nhưng làm theo. "Không, nó không hợp với mi chút nào. Lần sau ta sẽ kiểm tra thông tin tiểu sử tốt hơn nữa."

 

"Đừng có đi rình rập người ta quanh sân trường đó," Foggy cảnh báo. "Mày đã làm bốn người hẹn trước của tao sợ lắm đó."

 

"Ta sẽ không rình rập đâu," Matt hứa hẹn. "Ta sẽ thật lén lút."

 

"Rình rập _là_ lén lút mà," Foggy cho cậu ấy biết, nổi nóng. "Vậy thì mới là rình rập chứ."

 

Matt thở dài, hai vai rũ xuống.

 

"Ta không hiểu nỗi. Với mấy người khác thì dễ dàng lắm cơ. Nhưng ta không thể tìm được một người nào _tốt_ cho mi hết."

 

 _Tao thì có nè._ Foggy mỉm cười và vỗ tay cậu ấy đầy an ủi.

 

"Này, từ từ rồi sẽ được thôi, đừng có lo," cậu hứa hẹn. "Không bao lâu nữa là tao sẽ phải lòng yêu say đắm một người ngay."

 

Thật luôn, không bao lâu nữa hết. Con thuyền ấy rời bến từ một tháng trước rồi. Cậu tự hỏi còn bao lâu nữa thì Matt mới nhận ra chuyện đó, và phản ứng của cậu ấy sẽ ra sao. Matt nói rằng cậu ấy không thể yêu ai, nhưng cậu không nghĩ cậu ấy sẽ cư xử tồi tệ gì nếu cậu ấy biết được tình cảm của Foggy. Thật ra, cậu ấy chắc chắn sẽ cảm thấy vô cùng tội lỗi, và đây là một trông những lý do tại sao cậu ấy không thể biết. Matt đã thể hiện một khuynh hướng hay cảm thấy tội lỗi, đa phần vì những thất bại trong việc mai mối của mình. Foggy khá chắc rằng việc khiến cho một mục tiêu phải lòng mình sẽ làm hỏng não của cậu ấy mất.

 

"Mi nghĩ vậy à?" Matt hỏi, và cậu ấy không nghe nhiều hi vọng như Foggy tưởng. Thật ra, cậu ấy trông rầu rĩ hơn bao giờ hết. Foggy gật đầu tự tin nhất có thể, vỗ tay Matt một lần nữa và mở cửa vào toà ký túc xá của họ.

 

"Ừ, chắc chắn luôn. Tin tao đi, không bao lâu nữa hết."

 

* * *

 

Matt có tính bảo vệ cậu hơi quá.

 

Có một lần, nhỏ này từ chối đi chơi với Foggy và nhỏ có hơi xấu tính về chuyện đó một tí. Không có gì Foggy không thể chịu được và không có gì cậu chưa từng nghe qua trước đây, nhưng Matt thì... không chịu chấp nhận cho lắm.

 

Matt tạo những âm thanh đầy cảm thông, vuốt hai tay an ủi qua bờ vai cậu và xuống lưng cậu khi Foggy đang ngồi trong lớp học sau lúc đó. Nó có lẽ trông rất nực cười và hơn mức bạn bè bình thường (được thì mừng) nếu có ai đó đang nhìn, nhưng Matt có vẻ không bận tâm.

 

Matt hoặc là một người không thường bận tâm, không thì là một người thích phô trương.

 

"Nhỏ đó ngốc thật đấy. Ta cá là nhỏ xấu như quỷ luôn," Matt âu yếm thì thầm với cậu. "Mi là người tuyệt vời lắm. Mi chỉ cần ai đó hoàn hảo, người nào đó biết tôn thờ mi."

 

Thằng ngồi kế bên họ gửi cho Foggy một ánh mắt kinh ngạc và dịch ra xa họ một chút. Mặt của nó đỏ ửng và Foggy nghĩ đây sẽ lại là mở đầu của thêm một tin đồn nữa về việc Foggy gần gũi với bạn cùng phòng của mình như thế nào.

 

Foggy hắng giọng nhưng không dịch người đi. Matt hay đụng chạm _nhiều lắm,_ nhất là dạo gần đây. Foggy không chắc được nếu cậu ấy hay sờ mó như vậy là bởi vì cậu ấy bị mù hay bởi vì cậu ấy thích chia sẻ tình cảm theo kiểu này. Dù là cái nào thì Foggy cũng đã quen rồi. Cậu thậm chí không còn đỏ mặt nữa kìa.

 

"Không sao," Foggy thì thầm đáp lại. "Tao thật ra cũng không thích nhỏ đó cho lắm. Chỉ là lâu rồi tao chưa mời ai đi chơi thôi." Hai tháng trời rồi, thời gian dài nhất trước khi Matt chen vào. Foggy nghĩ rằng cậu cũng nên tự mình hỏi thẳng ra luôn. "Chắc mày giờ thấy chán rồi nhỉ?"

 

Matt lắc đầu, hai mày cau lại.

 

"Dĩ nhiên là không," cậu ấy phản đối. "Ở cạnh mi thì làm sao mà chán được." Ngón tay của cậu ấy nhẹ nhàng xoa lên cổ của Foggy trong một cái vuốt ve ngắn ngủi trước khi trở lại xuống dưới. Cái thằng ngồi kế bên khịt mũi một tiếng rồi lấy điện thoại ra, nhưng bỏ lại vào túi sau khi Foggy liếc mắt đầy hắc khí nhìn nó.

 

Dù Foggy thích lắm khi Matt chạm vào cậu, cậu _không_ muốn nó trở thành sự kiện gây sốc trên YouTube.

 

"Được thôi," Foggy nói, va vai họ vào nhau. Matt quyết định rằng đây là một lời mời để choàng tay qua vai của Foggy và giữ cậu ở ngay đó. Cũng là một thứ Foggy đã quen với. "May mắn lần sau nhỉ?" Matt gật đầu.

 

"Ừ, nhưng tụi mình nên cẩn thận. Tiến triển từ từ thôi. Không cần phải vội," cậu ấy khuyên khéo, và Foggy chớp chớp mắt nhìn.

 

Matt đã bảo với cậu ngay từ ban đầu là nên vội vàng lên, đâm đầu vào làm ngay khi có cơ hội rồi chi tiết về sau thì hãy tìm hiểu. Matt toàn là về đam mê, sống trong giây phút của hiện tại. Matt thích làm cho người khác yêu say đắm chỉ dưới một tuần lễ, và cậu ấy có vẻ nghĩ rằng hôn hít và hơn nữa là một chuyện rất bình thường vào buổi hẹn đầu tiên miễn sao là nó 'có cảm giác đúng đắn'.

 

Nhưng mà, giờ thì Foggy đã nghĩ lại, cũng lâu rồi Matt đã không thôi thúc cậu đi hẹn hò với ai. Đã được mấy tháng rồi kể từ khi Matt bảo với cậu là 'nhịp tim của nhỏ đang đập mạnh đấy, tới luôn đi'. Matt đã trầm tĩnh, lo lắng nhiều hơn về việc bắt Foggy ăn tối hơn là bắt cậu hẹn hò.

 

Đây là một thay đổi khá tốt. Khi Matt không còn cổ vũ cậu nữa, thì việc cố tình làm hỏng hẹn dễ hơn nhiều.

 

"Nghe được đấy," cậu thành khẩn nói. "Mãi mãi, không phải nhanh chóng." Câu này đã trở thành câu thần chú của cậu khi Matt trở nên hào hứng quá mức, và có vẻ câu thần chú cuối cùng cũng có tác dụng. Matt mỉm cười và gật đầu.

 

"Thật ra, ta nghĩ tụi mình nên ngừng lại một thời gian đi, cho mi thời gian để hồi phục," cậu ấy hào hiệp đề ra, câu nói nghe ngọt ngào nhưng Foggy khá chắc rằng đây là trốn học bên phần của Matt. Foggy không muốn cậu ấy gặp rắc rối.

 

"Tao thật không sao mà," Foggy nói, hứng thú. "Tao có phải làm bằng thủy tinh đâu."

 

"Tất nhiên là không phải rồi," Matt nói. "Ta chỉ muốn—"

 

"Murdock, cậu đấu với Matsumoto đấy. Làm tốt nhé," thầy giáo kêu lên, và Foggy nhìn chằm chằm lên phía trước lớp học một giây trước khi quay lại nhìn Matt.

 

"Maki lẽ ra phải tranh luận với tao mới đúng chứ," cậu chỉ ra, bỡ ngỡ. Thật ra, đó là cách cậu đã gặp được nhỏ đó, và cũng là lý do cậu quyết định rằng nhỏ sẽ là một ứng cử viên tốt cho việc hẹn hò. Nhưng hoá ra nhỏ không có chút tôn trọng nào cho kĩ năng học hành của cậu và cậu nằm ngoài tiêu chuẩn người yêu của nhỏ còn xa hơn cả cái cây trồng bên ngoài trường học. Và đúng, tranh luận với nhỏ có thể sẽ hơi kì ngay sau khi mới bị từ chối, nhưng nó có thể cũng giúp Foggy thả ga một chút.

 

"Có vẻ thầy vừa thay đổi quyết định rồi," Matt bình thản nói với cậu, bắt đầu thu gom ghi chú của mình lại.

 

"Tao vừa nói chuyện với thầy hồi sáng nay xong," Foggy tranh cãi. Thầy còn chúc cậu may mắn cơ mà. Một ý nghĩ ập vào đầu cậu. "Khoan đã, đây là chuyện mày đã làm khi mày nói mày phải 'đi lấy cây bút may mắn của mình' đấy à? Mày đã thay đổi lịch trình hả?" Matt đã _cố tình_ làm vậy sao?

 

Matt nhún vai, bấm bấm cây bút vừa đề cập tới trong một tay. Cậu ấy thậm chí còn không _dùng_ đến bút nữa mà, cậu ấy chỉ hay trộm lấy bút từ Foggy vì cậu ấy nói cậu ấy thích cái âm thanh ‘lách cách’ khi bấm bút.

 

Cậu ấy bước đi và Foggy nắm lấy tay cậu ấy, kéo cậu ấy lại gần hơn.

 

"Matt, đây là chủ đề hoàn toàn khác! Mình không thể tự nhiên mà đổi cho nhau được," cậu thì thầm đầy hối thúc, và Matt chỉ mỉm cười với cậu.

 

"Tụi mình viết bài cùng nhau mà. Đừng có lo quá."

 

"Murdock! Nhanh nào, không thì Matsumoto sẽ được tăng thêm một phút trong phần bác bỏ ý kiến đấy," thầy giáo cảnh báo, và Matt nhẹ nhàng rút tay mình lại và quay bước đi.

 

"Thầy cứ cho luôn hai phút," cậu ấy hào hứng nói. "Nhỏ sẽ cần đấy."

 

Nó rất tàn bạo. Matt có lẽ thắng được cuộc tranh luận ngay trong năm phút đầu, sau đó cậu ấy chỉ... cứ ùa tới. Cậu ấy không chỉ đưa ra biện hộ của mình, cậu ấy _hủy hoại_ nhỏ Maki Matsumoto, xé tung từng ý kiến đưa ra như một tờ khăn giấy và mỉm cười tươi tỉnh trong lúc đó. Tới lúc cậu ấy đã xong xuôi thì nhỏ Matsumoto chỉ biết ôm mặt mà khóc.

 

Thầy giáo xua Matt về lại chỗ ngồi, trông có chút hoảng hốt.

 

"Trời đất ơi, Matt. Cái _gì_ vậy hả?" Foggy rít lên. Nụ cười của Matt dang rộng thêm và cậu ấy lại bấm bấm cây bút, nghiêng người qua để đặt nó sau vành tai của Foggy, ngón tay nán lại một chút để nhẹ nhàng kéo kéo tóc của Foggy.

 

"Nè. Để tăng thêm may mắn."

 

Thằng ngồi kế bên họ cười rộn lên và lại lấy điện thoại ra. Có tiếng ‘tách’ của máy chụp hình, và Foggy lấy điện thoại ra khỏi tay của nó một lúc sau, xóa đi không chỉ tấm hình gây án đó nhưng đồng thời xóa luôn một tá hoặc hơn những tấm hình trong ngày sinh nhật của nó.

 

"Nelson đấu với Toby," thầy giáo gọi. Cái thằng điện thoại kia—Toby—lắc đầu, mắt giãn to trong hoảng sợ. Foggy mỉm cười đầy ác khí nhìn nó và vứt điện thoại trả lại cho nó.

 

"Ai cần may mắn chứ? Cho nó _ba_ phút luôn đi."

 

Matt không phải là người duy nhất có tính bảo vệ quá mức.

 

* * *

 

Cuối cùng Matt cho phép cậu thử hẹn hò trở lại, một khi Foggy đã 'hồi phục' lại rồi.

 

Và Foggy thật sự nghĩ rằng cuộc hẹn kế tiếp của cậu đang tiến triển tốt lắm. Họ qua hết cả bữa tối mà không có phát hiện đáng sợ nào về tội phạm băng đảng như với James Wesley, sau đó họ cùng nhau đi dạo.

 

Thật ra, cậu nghĩ nó đang tiến triển rất tốt. Matt khá im lặng trong khoảng thời gian đó, và như vậy _phải_ có nghĩ là Foggy đang làm đúng chuyện gì đó, phải chứ?

 

Vào hồi kết thì cậu nhận được một nụ hôn chút ngủ ngon, và nụ hôn có nán lại một chút trước khi rời đi. Nụ hôn tuyệt lắm, và khi Karen rút người lại nhỏ gửi cho Foggy một nụ cười yêu kiều và nhắc cậu nhớ gọi lại sau.

 

"Không được gì hết," Matt nói với cậu trên đường về. "Không hợp chút nào."

 

"Thật à?" Foggy tò mò hỏi. "Tao thì tưởng buổi hẹn này được lắm cơ. Tụi tao có nhiều thứ để nói."

 

"Ừ, nhưng ta chỉ toàn thấy tình cảm bạn bè thôi," Matt thẳng thừng nói. "Không có đam mê gì hết." Foggy chau mày nhìn cậu ấy. Matt trông hoàn toàn nghiêm túc, mày nhăn lại dữ dội và mọi thứ.

 

"Nụ hôn cũng rất được nè," Foggy chỉ ra. "Ý tao là, mày có thể cảm nhận được bằng cách nào đó dù mày không thể thấy nó, nhưng nó rất là được." Matt lắc đầu, bước vào phòng của họ sau lưng Foggy và cởi áo khoác ra. Nó là một cái áo khoác tốt đến khó chịu—có vẻ là thần tình yêu được trả lương rất thịnh soạn, mặc dù Foggy không biết họ lấy tiền ở đâu ra. Matt không chịu cho cậu biết, nhưng Foggy 90% chắc rằng là vàng của yêu tinh mà ra.

 

Matt tỏ lời mua đủ thứ cho Foggy, từ sách vở đến quần áo đến trang sức, nhưng Foggy luôn luôn từ chối cậu ấy. Cậu không muốn bị bắt vì tội xài tiền giả một khi vàng của yêu tinh biến thành cầu vồng. Hay gì đó.

 

Matt vẫn cứ thế mà mua đồ cho cậu, thường lén bỏ chúng vào chung với đồ của Foggy. Cậu ấy có vẻ nghĩ rằng Foggy sẽ không nhận ra một cái đồng hồ Rolex mới tinh nếu nó được giấu kín trong đôi vớ cũ của cậu. Cậu ấy rõ ràng là bị điên mà, rõ ràng luôn đấy, nhưng Foggy cũng mua đồ cho cậu ấy nên không phải là cậu có chỗ để mà lên tiếng phàn nàn. Ví dụ, cậu đã mua cho Matt cái khăn choàng len vô cùng đắc giá mà Matt đang gỡ ra khỏi cổ ngay bây giờ.

 

Matt vuốt ngón tay qua khăn choàng mềm mại ấy và mỉm cười hạnh phúc, và Foggy quyết định rằng như thế thì đáng giá từng đồng tiền khổ công kiếm được của cậu.

 

"Không, nụ hôn _không_ có được chút nào," Matt tự tin nói, như thể cậu ấy là người được hôn và biết nó có cảm giác như thế nào. "Không có đủ đam mê mãnh liệt gì hết. Mi còn không rên được một tiếng."

 

"Um," Foggy nói, mắt mở toang. "Mày có thể nào mà đừng nghe tiếng tao rên, có được không, trong tương lai ấy? Làm vậy thì có hơi biến thái quá, kể cả đối với mày." Matt lắc đầu.

 

"Việc của ta là phải nghe mi rên mà," cậu ấy khẳng định, không chút xấu hổ nào trong giọng nói. "Ta phải chắc là mi rên đúng kiểu. Tiếng rên rất quan trọng trong ngành làm việc của ta." Foggy nhăn mặt.

 

" _Đừng_ có nghe tiếng tao rên," cậu nặng giọng ra lệnh. Matt liếc mắt.

 

"Nói sao cũng vậy thôi, có rên tiếng nào đâu mà ta nghe!" cậu ấy thét, giọng bắt tội một chút. "Như vậy không được đâu!  Mi không có—!" cậu ấy gầm gừ, chạy một tay qua mái tóc của mình. "Nói cho ta biết mi muốn gì từ ta đi, bởi vì mi đang làm ta phát điên lên đây và ta không biết phải làm gì. Bộ mi không thấy nản sao?" Cậu ấy vẫy vẫy tay lên xuống cơ thể của Foggy trong một cử chỉ khá khêu khích. "Mi giờ chắc phải _tuyệt vọng_ lắm rồi."

 

"Gì cơ?" Foggy hỏi, cảm thấy vô cùng xúc phạm. "Tao xin lỗi vì tao không tự động phải lòng ngay và luôn từng người mà tao gặp mặt dù chỉ một lần, nhưng đó là bởi vì tao muốn đợi cho thứ tình yêu đích thực cơ." Matt nhe răng chán ghét, gỡ bỏ kính của mình và vặn vẹo nó trong tay như cậu ấy luôn làm khi cậu ấy đang tức giận và trời ạ, Foggy yêu đôi mắt đó.

 

"Đừng có gọi nó là _tình yêu_ nữa! Ta rất ghét mỗi khi mi làm vậy!" Matt rít lên. "Ta không có ở đây để—" Cậu ấy dừng lại, tạo ra một âm thanh đầy phẫn nộ. "Mi còn chưa ngủ với ai được một lần kể từ khi ta tới đây. Chưa một lần nào! Mi trở về với ta mỗi đêm, và ta chưa từng—Tại sao chứ? Tại sao mi lại trở về? Mi không nên trở về. Bộ mi không muốn..." Matt nuốt thật mạnh, mắt tối sầm lại và đầy tuyệt vọng. "Bộ mi không _muốn_ sao?"

 

"Dục vọng có phải là tình yêu đâu, Matt ơi," Foggy nói, trầm lắng và tức giận. Matt cười lên, một chút cuồng loạn.

 

"Với ta thì từ đó đến giờ dục vọng có tác dụng tốt lắm!"

 

Foggy giật người. Cậu không cần _dục vọng._ Cậu không muốn ngủ với ai cả, không với bất kì ai ngoài Matt ra. Và đúng, cậu biết nó là chuyện viễn vông, nhưng điều đó không có nghĩa là cậu sẽ đâm đầu thẳng vào giường với mọi người chịu nhìn lại cậu lần thứ hai, chỉ để lấp đầy khoảng trống đó. Nhưng có vẻ Matt lại nghĩ cậu nên làm thế, Matt _muốn_ cậu làm thế. Matt không có mong chờ. Matt không có thầm thương trộm nhớ.

 

"Được thôi," Foggy nói nhẹ nhàng, cài nút áo khoác của cậu lên trở lại. "Tao sẽ đi thay đổi việc đó ngay, cho vừa lòng mày." Matt tạo một âm thanh bất ngờ, bước đến gần hơn một bước.

 

"Không! Mi không cần phải làm vậy," Matt nhanh chóng nói với cậu. "Nếu mi không muốn thì đừng làm."

 

Nhưng Foggy đang giận dữ. Foggy đang căm phẫn, và Matt _muốn_ cậu làm thế.

 

"Không, mày nói đúng. Bắt đầu từ đây thì rất tốt. Mày là một thần tình yêu rất tài giỏi đấy, Matt. Chỉ làm công việc của mình thôi." Cậu bước ra khỏi khung cửa, ngập ngừng, rồi quay lưng lại. "Đừng có đi theo tao, và _đừng_ có nghe tiếng tao rên nữa."

 

Cậu bỏ đi trước khi cậu đổi ý, nhưng cậu nghĩ có thể mình đã nghe thấy Matt thì thầm lúc cậu đi, khẩn cấp và buồn rầu và âm thầm.

 

"Không quan trọng. Cứ làm nó vui. Hoàn thành giao kèo. Cứ lo làm _công việc_ của mày đi."

 

_Đúng rồi. Cứ lo làm công việc của mày đi._

 

Đồ khốn.

 

* * *

 

Marci Stahl là một câu đố gói trong một bí ẩn giấu bên trong một nghịch lý, và cái nghịch lý đó được bao phủ bởi một chất độc ngọt ngào chết người và đồng thời cũng mang theo một gợi nhớ trở về với hiện thực.

 

"Anh là người yêu của Murdock, có phải không?" nhỏ hỏi khi Foggy mời mua cho nhỏ một ly nước, và vấn đề còn tệ hơn là mặc cho nụ cười nhếch mép trên miệng nhỏ, nhỏ thật ra không trông như đang đùa.

 

"Uh, không phải," Foggy nói, và cậu hi vọng giọng nói của mình không quá cay đắng. "Không. Không có người yêu gì hết. Hoàn toàn không. Không có hẹn hò, hôn hít, không một chút gì."

 

Đúng rồi. Quá ư là cay đắng.

 

"Ừ, thì," Marci nói, chớp chớp mắt nhìn cậu. Rồi nhỏ nhún vai, một cử chỉ mềm mại nhấn mạnh thêm bờ vai trần trụi trắng tuyết của nhỏ. "Vậy thì được thôi. Kéo ghế qua ngồi đi, Gấu Foggy."

 

"Gấu Foggy?" Foggy hỏi, không ngờ, nhưng cậu vâng lệnh ngồi xuống đối diện bàn với Marci. Marci nở một nụ cười tinh mãnh.

 

"Ừ. Anh lúc nào cũng nhìn rất êm ái, nhưng khi đến lúc không ai ngờ nhất thì—grr." Nhỏ tạo ra một cử chỉ dùng hai tay như nhỏ có móng vuốt, và với bộ móng được mài dũa nhọn hoắc kia, nó tạo ra cảm giác rất thật. "Anh tranh luận giỏi lắm đó. Anh làm cho con bạn cùng phòng của tôi bị lên cơn thần kinh luôn đấy."

 

Nhỏ trông hài lòng đến đáng sợ bởi câu nói này.

 

"Uh, xin lỗi nha," Foggy nói, một chút không chắc chắn. Marci lắc đầu.

 

"Khỏi. Con đó nó bị vậy cũng đáng." Ôi, không. "Vậy là, anh có chắc anh không phải là người yêu của Murdock không vậy? Đây là lần đầu tiên tôi thấy anh mà không có nó đứng đằng sau lưng liếc mắt nhìn tôi chằm chằm đấy." Foggy chớp mắt.

 

"Matt có liếc mắt nhìn cô đâu," cậu phản đối. "Nó liếc mắt nhìn cô làm gì?" Marci cười khẩy.

 

"Tôi thì cho là bởi vì nó là loại hay ghen, và nó bằng cách nào đó đã để ý thấy tôi đang dòm ngó anh."

 

"Ồ," Foggy nói nhỏ, mắt mở toang. Marci đã dòm ngó cậu à? Cậu chỉ đến đây bắt chuyện với nhỏ bởi vì nhỏ là người duy nhất cậu biết ở quán bar này và nhỏ là người hết sức cuốn hút. Cậu đã để ý thấy nhỏ ở trong lớp học, nhưng cậu chưa từng nghĩ nhỏ cũng để ý cậu lại. "Không có, Matt không phải... Tụi tôi không có đang quen nhau." Cậu suýt đã thêm vào 'tiếc là thế', nhưng ngăn được bản thân kịp lúc. Marci trông không chút bị đánh lừa.

 

"Không phải vì không cố nhỉ, tôi đoán," nhỏ nhạt giọng nói, và khi Foggy há hốc miệng nhìn nhỏ, nhỏ thêm vào, "Anh thường hay liếc mắt đưa tình vào hướng của nó khi nào mà nó không nhìn thấy anh, và lúc đó chính là—à, phải rồi ha, _mọi lúc mọi nơi._ "

 

"Tôi không có à nha!" Foggy nóng nảy phản đối, rồi hạ giọng lại khi Marci trông không chút ấn tượng. "Trời thần ơi. Tôi có mà nhỉ?"

 

"Mọi lúc mọi nơi," Marci lặp lại, và nhỏ không nghe như nhỏ có ý gì xấu. Nhỏ chỉ nghe như nhỏ đang khẳng định một sự thật. "Đừng có lo, nó cũng liếc mắt đưa tình vào hướng của anh trở lại thôi, khi mà nó không liếc mắt dọa nhìn người khác."

 

"Nó có liếc mắt dọa nhìn ai đâu mà," Foggy phản đối, có phần phẫn uất. "Thật ra, nó hứng thú hơn trong việc liếc mắt _kiếm người yêu_ cho tôi hơn. Nó cứ liên tục bắt tôi đi hẹn hò rồi còn nói về tình yêu đích thực. Nó là cái dạng thích làm thần tình yêu đấy," cậu thêm vào, thêm phần phẫn uất. Marci khì cười.

 

"Ôi, cái sự tự dối lòng. Nghe sao mà đúng thế." Nhỏ nhún vai. "Ừ, thì, nó phải tự mình nhận ra sự việc thôi. Vậy, giờ sao đây, Murdock bắt anh làm chuyện này à?" Nhỏ vẫy tay giữa hai bọn họ trước khi duỗi người để nhìn quanh quán bar. "Nó không có trốn chui trong cái hốc tối nào đó chuẩn bị nhảy ra và đánh tôi với cây gậy của nó nếu mà tôi tán tỉnh với anh chứ?"

 

"Không có mà!" Foggy nói nhanh chóng. Rồi cậu xem xét lại. Matt thường hay trốn trong hốc tối, như bóng của cậu, nhiều lắm. Và Foggy đã kêu cậu ấy đừng đi theo, nhưng ai mà biết cậu ấy có chịu nghe lời hay không?

 

Cậu ngã người lại để kiểm tra cái bóng của mình. Chỉ là hình dạng Foggy Nelson bình thường thôi. Cảm giác thật kì lạ khi không có Matt vẫy tay chào cậu.

 

"Vậy đây là do anh thôi à?" Marci hỏi kĩ lại, ngờ vực. Foggy gật đầu, và khi nhỏ cứ tiếp tục nhìn cậu với cái ánh mắt nhạt nhẽo ấy, cậu thở dài, hai vai xụ hẳn xuống.

 

"Matt nghĩ tôi cần phải đi ngủ với người khác," cậu thú thật, và Marci nhìn chằm chằm cậu một lúc thật lâu trước khi bật cười lên.

 

"Ôi, tôi cá là vậy," nhỏ thì thầm, mỉm cười rạng rỡ. "Vậy là, anh muốn ngủ với tôi để làm cái thằng không-phải-người-yêu của anh được vui à?" Foggy há hốc miệng, lắc đầu.

 

"Không, tôi sẽ không bắt cô làm vậy đâu! Tôi chỉ... tại tôi thấy giận quá, nên tôi bỏ ra ngoài. Tôi còn không biết mình đã nghĩ gì. Tôi thành thật xin lỗi nha, tôi nghĩ vậy không thôi cũng tệ quá..." cậu nhạt dần lời nói, vuốt một tay xuống khuôn mặt nóng bừng của mình. "Tôi xin lỗi cô."

 

Marci ngân nga một tiếng, cân nhắc.

 

"Tôi thật ra sẽ chấp nhận đấy, nếu anh cũng muốn làm," nhỏ suy tư nói. "Anh đáng yêu lắm. Nhưng mà!" nhỏ thêm vào, đưa lên một ngón tay mảnh mai. "Tôi nghĩ anh không thực sự muốn. Tôi nghĩ anh chỉ làm bởi vì anh nghĩ _Murdock_ muốn anh làm."

 

"Tôi không có mà," Foggy nói lại. "Tôi nghĩ cô làm bạn gái sẽ tuyệt lắm. Cô thông minh nè, lại còn xinh đẹp nữa. Tôi chỉ... thằng _Matt_ đó. Cô biết không?"

 

Giờ nụ cười của Marci đã nhạt đi một chút. Giờ nó trầm ngâm nhiều hơn là hứng thú. Nhỏ gõ gõ một ngón tay dài trên thân kính của ly nước.

 

Cuối cùng, nhỏ nghiêng người tới.

 

"Bạn gái, hả?" nhỏ hỏi nhỏ, trông rất hào hứng. "Không chỉ qua lại một lần thôi." Nhỏ giữ im lặng trong một chốc, rồi mỉm cười rạng rỡ. "Anh đúng là người tốt thật nhỉ? Được thôi, làm thì làm."

 

"Hả?" Foggy hỏi, kinh ngạc. "Ý cô là, cô muốn—"

 

"Hôn hít một chút thôi không có tính là phản bội cái tình cảm quý giá quá của anh đâu, và anh trông như anh cần lắm. Nhiều lắm đấy," Marci thẳng thừng mời gọi. "Và như tôi đã nói đấy, anh đáng yêu lắm."

 

Foggy thành thật không biết chắc được là phải làm gì đây, hay là phải nói gì đây. Cậu có mong đợi là hỏi mua cho Marci một ly nước, và Marci sẽ từ chối. Rồi cậu sẽ lê bước về nhà với Matt và nói rằng cậu đã cố hết sức, nhưng chuyện chỉ không thể nào thành được, rồi ráng đợi cho cái tình yêu đích thực ngốc-như-con-cóc của cậu nhận ra rằng họ thuộc về nhau.

 

Cậu _không_ mong đợi Marci lại đồng ý.

 

"Vậy là, cô muốn hẹn hò à?" cậu hỏi, chỉ để cho chắc. Marci đơn giản gật đầu.

 

"Ừ, sao lại không chứ? Chắc là sẽ vui lắm."

 

"Kể cả khi cô biết tình cảm của tôi dành cho Matt?" cậu hỏi cho chắc. Marci lại gật đầu.

 

"Nó chịu thiệt thôi. Trong lúc đợi nó nhận ra tình hình thì tụi mình hưởng thụ bản thân cùng nhau thì cũng có sao."

 

"Có tình hình nào đâu mà cho nó nhận ra," Foggy nói, nhưng nó nghe thật trống rỗng. Cậu đang quá bận hoảng hốt. Một cuộc hẹn. Cậu có thể tự mình tìm được hẹn, và nó có nhiều cơ hội thành công hơn nhưng cuộc hẹn chính thức trước của cậu bởi vì nó đã thất bại sẵn rồi. Cậu có thể đi ăn tối, và nói chuyện với một cô gái xinh đẹp và có vài tiếng cười cho bản thân, và sẽ không có một chút cơ hội nào mà nó có thể thành công được. Cậu sẽ có thể khiến Matt ngừng thôi thúc, và có thể kéo dài được nhiều thời gian hơn.

 

"Vậy thì, anh vẫn còn muốn mua cho tôi một ly chứ?" Marci tinh ranh hỏi, nụ cười thật sắc bén. Foggy hít vào một hơi rồi gật đầu.

 

"Dĩ nhiên là còn."

 

* * *

 

Cậu trở về kí túc xá ba tiếng sau. Cậu đã mua cho Marci một ly nước, rồi thêm một ly nữa. Sau đó họ trở về phòng của nhỏ và có một buổi mút lưỡi rất mãnh liệt. Ban đầu thì Foggy có hơi ngại ngùng, nhưng Marci thì lại rất, rất biết cách thuyết phục. Cậu rút cuộc thấy rất vui từ trong ra ngoài, và Marci thì trông ấn tượng làm cậu muốn nở cả mũi.

 

Foggy tìm thấy Matt ngồi trên giường của cậu, đầu gối áp chặt vào ngực và tay thì loay hoay với cái khăn choàng len màu trắng. Khi cậu ấy nghe tiếng cửa phòng mở ra, cậu ấy nhìn lên, hai mắt tròn xoe.

 

"Mi về rồi!" cậu ấy kêu lên, trông thật nhẹ lòng. "Ta không có chắc... ta không có đi theo mi," cậu ấy thành khẩn hứa hẹn. Foggy gật đầu, mỉm cười.

 

"Ừ, tao biết. Cảm ơn nhé." Cậu hết sức mừng rỡ rằng Matt đã không có ở đó để minh chứng cuộc nói chuyện với Marci. Chỉ mỗi câu đâu thôi cũng đủ làm người ta suy nghĩ rồi. 'Không phải là người yêu của Murdock sao?'

 

"Ừ," Matt nói cho qua, ngồi thẳng người lên một chút và hạ thấp chân mình. "Vậy là, mi đi vui chứ?" Foggy gật đầu, thật lòng náo nức.

 

"Vui lắm," cậu đồng ý. Matt mỉm cười với cậu, có chút ngập ngừng.

 

"Nhưng mi không có...?" cậu ấy quơ tay bơ vơ và _rất_ đầy tính khêu gợi, và Foggy tạo một âm thanh nghẹn ngào.

 

"Không có đâu, Matt," Foggy rên rĩ. "Tao không muốn biết làm sao mà mày biết được chuyện đó, nhưng không có. Tụi tao chỉ có một đêm thật vui cùng nhau và tao không có chút phàn nàn hay ham muốn tình dục gì chan chứa trong lòng tao hết." Đồ dối trá.

 

"Vậy thì tốt," Matt nói, như thể ngay từ đầu cậu ấy không phải là người đã ra lệnh cho Foggy đi kiếm người để chịch. "Và giờ mi cảm thấy tốt hơn rồi chứ? Đã thả hết ga rồi nhỉ? Sẵn sàng tiếp tục con đường đi tìm tình yêu rồi nhỉ?"

 

"Thật ra..." Foggy cẩn thẩn mở lời. "Tao đã tìm ra rồi. Tụi tao sẽ lại đi chơi nữa vào cuối tuần này.

 

Matt khựng đứng người lại.

 

"Ồ," cậu ấy nói, thật nhẹ. "Hay thật."

 

"Ừ," Foggy đồng ý, có chút gượng gạo. Vào thời điểm đó thì nó trông như một ý tưởng hay, nhưng giờ khi cậu đang nhìn vào khuôn mặt của Matt lần nữa, mọi thứ ập về trở lại cho cậu biết tại sao cậu chưa bao giờ thử thứ gì như thế này trước đây. Những gì cậu muốn chỉ là Matt thôi. "Nhỏ tốt lắm."

 

"Nhỏ tốt lắm," Matt lặp lại, một chút yếu ớt. "Được thôi. Nhỏ là ai vậy?" cậu ấy nở một nụ cười ngắn ngủi, trông thật cố chấp nhưng nó lại phai mờ thật nhanh. "Ta có thể cho mi biết tử vi tình yêu của hai mi." Foggy thốt ra một tiếng cười bồi hồi. Thật lòng mà nói, cậu không chắc là mình muốn biết.

 

"Là Marci. Marci Stahl. Tao không biết mày có nhớ nhỏ đó không. Nhỏ đã nói là nhỏ có thấy mày quanh sân trường—à, không phải là tụi tao có nói gì về mày." Trong hai tiếng liền. "Chỉ là tự nhiên nhắc đến thôi. Rất ngắn gọn." Cậu hắng giọng. "Vậy đó. Mày thấy Marci thì sao?"

 

Mattt khựng người và rất, rất yên lặng. Cậu ấy cứ ngồi như thế, đông cứng như một bức tượng, trong một khoảng thời gian rất dài. Cậu ấy trượt một ngón tay dịu dàng theo phiến vải của khăn choàng len, rồi cậu ấy mỉm cười, từ từ và ngọt ngây.

 

"Tất nhiên là ta nhớ rồi. Marci Stahl," cậu ấy thong thả nói, kéo chiếc khăn choàng giãn chặt giữa hai tay mình trong một cử động sắc bén và tàn bạo. "Màu xanh."

 

* * *

 

Đối với một người đang ở mức màu xanh, Marci có vẻ hứng thú với cậu lắm.

 

Foggy không tự dám lừa bản thân mình tin rằng đây chính là cái tình yêu đích thực cậu hằng mong muốn, nhưng họ vui vẻ cùng nhau lắm. Đa số mấy niềm vui ấy bao gồm những hoạt động ít liên quan đến giao tiếp, đúng, nhưng Marci cũng là người—ừ, thì, 'tốt' nghe không có đúng lắm.

 

'Vui vẻ' thì có vẻ đúng hơn. Có thể thêm chút 'nguy hiểm' cũng không sai.

 

"Lại một điểm hoàn hảo nữa," Marci ngân nga, choang một tay qua cổ cậu từ phía sau và nghiêng người tới để thì thầm vào tai cậu. "Tụi mình nên đi ăn mừng đi."

 

"Ừ, phải," Foggy gật đầu nhanh chóng, thiếu chút đã va vào đầu nhỏ trong háo hức. "Ừ. Nói đúng lắm."

 

"Em biết," nhỏ trầm giọng nói, và điểm một nụ hôn vào cổ cậu. Rồi nhỏ lại khựng người, giữ hai tay mình nằm trên bờ vai cậu. "Ủa, anh Matthew. Xin lỗi nha, em không thấy anh ngồi đó. Em hơi bị xao lãng tí. Anh làm kiểm tra được không?"

 

Matt cười nhạt nhìn nhỏ.

 

"Được điểm hoàn hảo," cậu ấy nói mà không có chút tự cao nào trong chất giọng. "Foggy với anh học cùng nhau mà." Marci cười rộ lên.

 

"Hay là lần sau anh học với em đi," nhỏ nói, bóp lấy vai của Foggy. "Kết quả sẽ tốt lắm cho coi, với lại em có vài... mánh khóe học bài rất vui mà em muốn chỉ cho anh."

 

"Um," Foggy nói, mắt mở toang nhìn Matt một lúc. Cậu nghĩ rằng học với Marci thì sẽ vui lắm, nhưng chắc sẽ không có hiệu quả được bao nhiêu khi có thêm mấy hoạt động ngoài lề khác. Học với Matt thì _vừa_ vui _vừa_ hiệu quả, mặc dù không có tí tẹo hoạt động ngoài lề nào thêm vào. Và nó cũng là một truyền thống nữa. Cậu chỉ... cậu học chung với Matt. Họ thức thâu đêm trước ngày kiểm tra và trả bài cho nhau, và dành hết gần hơn phân nửa thời gian đó cười khúc khích với nhau và chế ra mấy câu vần để dễ học thuộc hơn.

 

"Tất nhiên rồi. Tụi anh học mà có em thêm thì chắc vui lắm. Cứ muốn thì đến phòng tụi anh nhé," Matt thong thả nói, đứng dậy và đeo túi xách vào. "Chuẩn bị đi ăn trưa chưa, Foggy?"

 

"Rồi," Foggy vui vẻ nói, đẩy người đứng dậy. Marci kéo cậu xuống ghế trong một chốc, tay vẫn còn đặt trên vai cậu.

 

"Đừng có quên tối nay mình có hẹn ăn tối đấy," nhỏ nói. "Nên đừng có ăn nhiều quá đó."

 

Foggy xoay đầu nhìn nhỏ.

 

"Tụi mình có hẹn à?" cậu hỏi, ngơ ngác. Cậu không nhớ là họ có hẹn gì cho đến thứ Sáu, nhưng Marci trông chắc chắn lắm. "Được thôi." Sao lại không chứ? Cậu thích đi ăn tối với Marci mà.

 

"Tốt lắm," nhỏ khen ngợi, vỗ vỗ thương mến lên đầu cậu. "Bao em ăn đi rồi anh sẽ được gọi món tráng miệng."

 

"Được ngay!" Foggy hăng hái nói. Bánh sô-cô-la nham thạch ơi, cậu tới đây! "Anh đến đón em lúc bảy giờ nhé?" Marci gật đầu và cuối cùng cũng cho phép cậu đứng dậy, tặng cậu một nụ hôn nhỏ trên má trong lúc đó.

 

"Tốt lắm," nhỏ lại nói, mỉm cười rồi gật đầu với Matt. "Hai anh ăn trưa ngon miệng nha." Matt hòa nhã mỉm cười lại với nhỏ, và Marci đi mất trong một cú xoay tung váy và mùi nước hoa tỏa hương.

 

"Trời ơi, nhỏ cứ như là lửa rừng vậy," Foggy tha thiết nói với cậu ấy trên đường đến căn tin. "Tao không biết luôn đấy, mày."

 

"Miễn sao là mi đừng đi châm lửa là được," Matt nói, nhếch môi cười khi Foggy khịt mũi.

 

"Lèm quá đi, Matt. Lèm quá trời lèm. Không mà nói thật, Marci cũng được lắm đấy," cậu ngần ngại. "Mày có chắc là nhỏ màu xanh không vậy?" Nhỏ hình như rất ổn với mọi thứ mà họ đang làm, và nhỏ nhắc nhở cậu về bữa tối như nhỏ thật sự muốn đi chơi cùng cậu. Marci có vẻ rất _thương mến._ Vậy ít nhất cũng phải là màu tím mới đúng chứ.

 

Matt gửi cậu một nụ cười bé nhỏ, đầy khuyến khích.

 

"Ta xin lỗi nhé, Foggy," cậu ấy dịu giọng nói, siết lấy khuỷu tay của Foggy thật nhẹ. "Vẫn màu xanh thôi."

 

"Không sao đâu." Không phải là Foggy muốn Marci yêu cậu say đắm—như thế thì quá bất công đối với cả hai bọn họ. Không, không phải là thế. Chỉ là Foggy đã không nhận được gì vượt mức màu xanh cũng mấy tháng trời rồi. Bộ cậu xấu xí đến vậy cơ à? "Cứ đợi tí xem sao."

 

"Ừ," Matt đồng ý tử tế, vỗ vỗ lên tay cậu. "Giờ cho ta biết mi đã viết gì trong bài luận văn về lựa chọn khác thay cho án tử hình xem nào." Foggy hào hứng lên, mỉm cười rạng rỡ.

 

"Ôi, trời. Hay lắm nhé. Được rồi, là vầy..."

 

Cậu kể lại từ bên ngoài vào tới bên trong căn tin, suốt khoảng thời gian đợi trong hàng, và hết quảng đường đến bàn của họ. Matt cũng chia sẻ bài luận của mình trong lúc họ ăn, và đến khi Foggy đưa tay xuống nhặt lên miếng bánh quy của mình—chỉ để nhận ra rằng Matt lại trộm nó mất rồi—cậu tròn xoe cả mắt mà ngưỡng mộ.

 

"Mày sẽ làm luật sư giỏi lắm cho xem. Cả thành phố sẽ bất ngờ lắm khi mày ập vào nó," cậu thán phục nói với Matt. Matt đông cứng người. "Sao vậy?" Foggy hỏi, bối rối. Matt từ từ đặt miếng bánh quy ăn trộm của mình xuống khay thức ăn.

 

"Ta sẽ không trở thành luật sư đâu," cậu ấy nhỏ giọng nhắc với Foggy, nét mặt khó đọc. "Nhớ chứ?" Foggy cảm thấy đáy lòng mình hạ hẳn xuống khi cậu nhớ ra.

 

Matt không đến đây để học luật. Matt không đến đây để học hành gì cả. Matt đến đây để hổ trợ cho Foggy và giúp cậu tìm tình dục hay/và giúp cậu tìm tình yêu. Cậu ấy sẽ không tốt nghiệp và đi nhậu tít cả mặt lẫn mũi để ăn mừng, và có lẽ trong đam mê của khoảnh khắc sẽ nghiêng người tới và hôn Foggy, nhanh chóng và ướt át, và rồi, ôi, nhận ra rằng cậu ấy đã bỏ lỡ mất sự thật rằng cậu ấy đã thương yêu Foggy say đắm từ thuở nào và lại nghiêng người vào và lần này thì hôn cho thật đúng, và...

 

Và Foggy tự hỏi. Matt có cả danh tính rất chắc chắn ở đây. Matt Murdock không có gia đình gì cả—quá lộn xộn. Cậu ấy có vẻ cũng có một tài khoản ngân hàng vô đáy và sự có mặt trên sân trường, những kết nối để chứng thực cho câu chuyện của cậu ấy. Và ở đây cậu ấy rất _hạnh_ _phúc,_ Foggy biết là thế. Cậu tự hỏi vỏ bọc này có thể kéo dài bao xa, phải mất bao lâu thì cảnh sát tình yêu mới nhận ra rằng Foggy sẽ không cho Matt rời đi. Matt có thể tìm việc khác được không? Nếu Foggy kéo dài đủ lâu, _liệu_ Matt có thể trở thành luật sự không?

 

Cậu phải thử thôi.

 

"Tao vẫn nghĩ mày sẽ rất tài giỏi," Foggy thật lòng nói. Matt chớp chớp mắt nhìn cậu, rồi cậu ấy nở một nụ cười bé tí ti trên mặt, hạnh phúc đến quặn thắt cả con tim và cướp đi hơi thở của Foggy.

 

"Ta thì _biết_ mi sẽ rất tài giỏi," Matt nói nhỏ với cậu, và truyền miếng bánh quy ăn dở qua cho cậu như nó là một phần thưởng chỉ bởi vì cậu đã tồn tại. Foggy cười tươi và cắn lấy một miếng thật to.

 

Matt nói đúng. Foggy sẽ làm luật sư rất tài giỏi. Cậu sẽ bắt đầu ngay bây giờ, với cái hợp đồng thần tình yêu ngu ngốc này.

 

_Ngay khi ta tìm được ai đó cho mi yêu, ta được tự do rời đi._

 

Lổ hổng nhé, cậu Murdock. Foggy tìm thấy cậu ấy trước.

 

* * *

 

"Vẫn màu xanh à?" Foggy hỏi sau khi cậu trở về phòng từ bữa tối với Marci vào tối hôm đó. Matt gật đầu.

 

"Vẫn màu xanh à?" Foggy hỏi sau khi cậu kể một câu truyện hài làm cho Marci cười rộn lên. Matt gật đầu.

 

"Vẫn màu xanh à?" Foggy hỏi sau khi Marci tham gia vào đêm học nhóm với họ. Matt gật đầu.

 

"Vẫn màu xanh à?" Foggy hỏi sau khi Marci rời đêm học nhóm _sau khi_ tặng cho Foggy một nụ hôn dài dẳng, ướt át nhất trong cuộc đời cậu. Matt gật đầu.

 

Foggy chỉ biết trừng mắt nhìn cậu ấy.

 

"Thôi được rồi. Lần sau tao cần mày đi cùng tao," cậu ra lệnh. "Mày có thể cho tao biết tao làm sai chỗ nào."

 

"Mi bảo là ta đừng có nghe tiếng mi rên nữa mà, nhớ không?" Matt lanh lẹo nhắc lại, và Foggy đảo mắt một vòng.

 

"Biết có mày nghe thì tao không rên đâu, Matt," cậu nói, nóng nảy. "Hẹn bình thường thôi, không hoa hoè, hôn hít gì hết. Đó là thứ tao cần mày giúp—nói chuyện qua lại ấy. Mấy thứ thể chất của tụi tao _không_ phải là vấn đề."

 

Matt nhăn mặt.

 

"Biết vậy thì tốt," cậu ấy chậm rãi nói, mặc dù cậu ấy không nghe như cậu ấy nghĩ rằng biết vậy thì tốt chút xíu nào. Foggy nghĩ rằng thế này thì thật bất công, bởi vì Matt đã, trong quá khứ, khẳng định rằng cậu ấy muốn nghe tiếng Foggy _rên,_ nhưng sao cũng được. "Ta vẫn không chắc... Mi thật sự muốn ta đi theo à?" cậu ấy hỏi lại, nghe thật ngại ngùng. Foggy cười khì.

 

"Mày đã đến mấy bữa hẹn trước đấy, dù tao có muốn hay không," cậu nhạt nhẽo chỉ ra, và có chút ngạc nhiên khi Matt giật người. Foggy đưa tay ra và đặt lên vai của cậu ấy. "Này, không sao đâu. Matt, tao muốn mày đi cùng mà," cậu chần chừ. "Cần mày đi cùng, thì đúng hơn."

 

Cần nhiều hơn là Matt biết được. Matt nuốt khan, vẫn trông bồn chồn. Sau một khoảng thật lâu, cậu ấy đưa tay lên và đặt bên trên tay của Foggy. Ấm áp và khô khan và vững chắc, và Foggy _yêu_ bàn tay của Matt gần như cậu yêu Matt.

 

"Ta sẽ cố hết sức," Matt hứa hẹn, và Foggy mỉm cười.

 

Cậu đặt hẹn với Marci vào ngày hôm sau, và Matt lãng vãng theo sau cậu đến nhà hàng.

 

"Mi có chắc là mi không muốn ta vào cùng mi chứ?" Matt hỏi được tới lần thứ sáu, và Foggy lắc đầu như cậu đã làm năm lần trước đó.

 

"Dù gì thì mày cũng có đó thôi. Hiện hình ra làm chi chứ?" Matt nhún vai, trông có chút không thoải mái.

 

"Để xem Marci phản ứng thế nào khi thấy bánh xe thứ ba lăn vào," cậu ấy giải thích, và Foggy nhăn mặt.

 

"Này, mày có phải là cái bánh xe thứ ba đâu," cậu an ủi, siết lấy tay của Matt. "Mày và tao ấy? Tụi mình vừa trọn hai bánh bạn thân. Marci sẽ hiểu mà." Matt mỉm cười với cậu.

 

"Tao thật sự hi vọng là thế," cậu ấy nói nhỏ. "Được rồi." Cậu ấy mờ đi, và một giây sau Foggy nhìn xuống và thấy Matt vẫy tay trong ánh đèn đường. Cậu vẫy tay lại, có lẽ trông như một thằng điên nếu có ai đó vô tình đi ngang nhìn thấy, và tiến vào nhà hàng.

 

Matt rất ư là khó tính.

 

 _"Ôi trời, nhỏ thích món sốt alfredo kìa. Mi có thích món đó đâu."_ Foggy suýt thì đã nhún vai. Đúng là vậy, cậu không thích cho lắm, nhưng cậu sẽ không tự dưng đi chia tay với người ta chỉ vì cái món sốt kem đặc kia.

 

 _"Hai người chỉ nói về chuyện trường học thôi. Còn mấy sở thích khác thì sao?"_ Cậu và Marci không có nhiều điểm chung cho lắm, ngoại trừ định hướng nghề nghiệp và sở thích được người khác vuốt ve.

 

 _"Nhỏ xài nước hoa mùi hương hoa đó. Không phải mi thích hương cam quýt hơn sao?"_ Matt thích uống nước cam vào buổi sáng, thế nên tất nhiên Foggy có cảm tình với cam quýt hơn rồi. Nhưng hoa thì cũng thơm lắm. Đúng là chúng làm cậu hắt xì và Matt hắt xì còn dữ dội hơn, nhưng cậu thích chúng.

 

 _"Sao hai người lại nói về opera vậy? Mi còn chưa đi xem opera một lần nào trong đời cơ mà."_ Điều này cũng đúng. Đa phần toàn bộ trí hiểu biết của cậu là từ phim hoạt hình Bugs Bunny cũ mà ra.

 

 _"Làm sao mà nhỏ không biết mi bị di ứng với dâu tây chứ?"_ Matt hỏi, và cậu ấy thật sự nghe hoảng sợ và một phần tức giận. " _Mi đâu có ăn bánh bơ giòn được! Đừng có ăn đó, Foggy!"_ Làm như Foggy sẽ thật sự ngậm nhắm thứ gì đó làm cậu bị sốc phản xạ chỉ để gây ấn tượng với một đứa con gái.

 

"Vậy… thằng Murdock sao rồi?" Marci thỏng tha hỏi, ve vẫy cái nĩa của nhỏ. Foggy liếc mắt, hoảng sợ, qua cái bóng của Matt. Cái bóng ấy đã trở nên rất tĩnh lặng. Foggy quay lại nhìn Marci và mỉm cười ngượng ngùng một chút.

 

"Ờ, nó... cũng tốt. Tuyệt lắm. Có sao vẫn vậy." Marci ung dung gật đầu.

 

"Thật ra em cứ tưởng tối nay nó sẽ chen vào chứ," nhỏ dửng dưng nói với cậu, và Foggy nghẹn mất miếng bánh nham thạch của cậu.

 

"Cái gì?" cậu hỏi khi cậu đã lấy lại hơi. "Matt chen vô buổi hẹn của tụi mình làm chi?" Cậu rất cẩn thận không nhìn xuống cái bóng của mình lần nữa. Marci trầm ngâm uống một ngụm nước.

 

"Để làm hỏng hẹn chứ chi," nhỏ thẳng thắng nói, và Foggy há miệng nhìn nhỏ. Cậu mở miệng mình để phản đối và Marci quơ tay bảo thôi. "Anh chắc phải để ý thấy là em với nó không thích nhau cho lắm."

 

Foggy lắc đầu, mắt mở toang.

 

"Không có," cậu thú thật. Matt có vẻ không chắc chắn lắm về Marci, nhưng cậu ấy chưa từng đưa ra ấn tượng gì về việc ghét bỏ nhỏ cả. Và Marci thì... thật ra, bên phía của nhỏ thì chắc là đúng. Marci có một khả năng ghét bỏ rất lớn, và cả khả năng nghiền nát mọi thứ bị ghét thành một bãi cát nghiền khổ sở nữa. "Chắc tại hai người chưa quen biết nhau lâu thôi?" Marci đảo mắt một vòng.

 

"Tin em đi nhé, Gấu Foggy. Murdock sẽ không bao giờ cho anh đèn xanh để quen em đâu," nhỏ thông thái nói. Foggy chau mày.

 

"Thôi mà, không phải vậy đâu." Đúng, Matt giờ không có hùng hực gì về chuyện này, nhưng đó là bởi vì cậu ấy có thể thấy được sợi dây và có vẻ là chúng không có hình tượng gì tốt lắm ngay bây giờ. Matt chỉ trông lo cho cậu thôi. "Nó chỉ có tính bảo vệ hơi quá thôi." Đó là một cách miêu tả rất tốt, rất trung lập. Có nhiều đứa bạn cũng có tình bảo vệ nhau mà, và cả thế giới biết về cái vụ thảm họa tranh luận của Matt và Foggy. Matt sẽ không nhận nghi ngờ gì từ chữ 'có tính bảo vệ'.

 

"Nó có tính _sở hữu_ thì có," Marci ngang giọng chỉnh lại lời cậu. Khi Foggy kêu rít lên, nhỏ phớt lờ cậu và tiếp tục, "Không, anh biết em nói đúng mà. Nghĩ thử xem. Lần cuối cùng anh tới được buổi hẹn thứ hai trước khi nó kêu anh thôi là khi nào?" Trước Marci đấy à? Là Jennifer, người đầu tiên Matt ghép với cậu. Sau đó thì không còn ai.

 

"Có phải là lỗi của Matt đâu," Foggy tranh cãi. "Anh chỉ không thấy hợp thôi." Marci cười khẩy.

 

"Được rồi, lần cuối cùng ai đó mời _anh_ đi chơi thay vì ngược lại là khi nào?" Foggy xem xét. Chưa bao giờ. Chưa có ai từng mời Foggy đi hẹn hò kể từ giây phút Matt xuất hiện. Trước Matt, thì Foggy cũng ít nhất nhận được vài lời mời.

 

"Cũng không phải lỗi của Matt," cậu phản đối. "Anh chỉ đang trong thời kì hạn hán thôi." Cậu cũng đồng thời tránh né tán tỉnh với bất cứ ai bởi vì cậu _không_ muốn người ta mời cậu đi chơi. Marci đảo mắt một vòng não nề và lại cười khẩy, gõ gõ ngón tay trên mặt bàn.

 

"Được rồi, giải thích chuyện này thử xem. Lần đầu tiên em thấy hai người ấy? Nó đang đút kem cho anh ăn. Không mặc áo gì cả. Trong khi đang ngồi trên đùi anh."

 

"Bữa đó trời nóng mà!" Foggy thét lên. "Có nhiều người cởi áo ra lắm! Và anh làm rớt mất ly kem của mình, nên Matt mời anh ăn chung. Tụi anh chỉ có mỗi một cái muỗng thôi!"

 

"Còn vụ đùi?" Marci hỏi, không chút ấn tượng.

 

"Bữa đó đẹp trời, mấy ghế đá bị dành ngồi hết trơn," Foggy nhanh chóng khẳng định. "Và nó có ngồi trên _đùi_ của anh đâu. Tụi anh chỉ ngồi rất gần nhau thôi."

 

"Phải rồi nhỉ," Marci ngang giọng đồng ý. "Còn mấy lần khác sau đó thì sao? Nó _lúc nào_ cũng đụng chạm anh hết."

 

"Anh cũng đụng chạm nó mà," Foggy chỉ ra. "Làm hoài chứ gì." Marci mỉm cười. Nụ cười thẳng thừng là thương hại.

 

"Em biết," nhỏ thở dài và đưa tay gọi tính tiền. "Đêm nay em nghĩ như vậy là được rồi hen, còn anh thì sao?" Nhỏ không chỉ đang nói về đêm nay. Foggy nuốt khan.

 

"Ừ. Anh cũng nghĩ vậy," cậu nói nhỏ, đẩy đĩa thức ăn tránh xa ra, về phía Marci. Bánh bơ giòn vị dâu tây. "Anh xin lỗi nhé." Marci đảo mắt.

 

"Đi về đi, Gấu Foggy," nhỏ nhẹ giọng ra lệnh. "Hôn chết nó luôn, rồi đấm vào mặt nó một cái cho em. Đấm mạnh vào."

 

Foggy liếc nhìn sang cái bóng để xem Matt chấp nhận việc này ra sao.

 

Cái bóng không còn ở đó.

 

* * *

 

Matt đang đợi trong phòng của họ, đi tới đi lui như một con hổ bị cho vào chuồng và cột cái khăn choàng thành những nút thắt, cứ làm đi làm lại. Đầu tóc của cậu ấy là một đống hổn loạn như thể cậu ấy đã lấy tay vuốt tới vuốt lui, và cậu ấy không có đeo kính. Cậu ấy thậm chí không còn loay hoay với kính của mình như cậu ấy vẫn thường là khi cậu ấy bực bội. Foggy không thấy chúng ở đâu hết—chúng biến mất tiêu rồi.

 

Không còn cặp kính tròng sắc hoa hồng nữa.

 

"Mày bỏ đi khi nào vậy?" Foggy thận trọng hỏi. Matt đang bực bội vì những gì cậu ấy nghe được à? Không có đời nào mà Foggy có thể viện cớ cho vụ này nếu Matt đã ở đó vào phút cuối, nhưng thành thật mà nói? Foggy không chắc rằng bản thân muốn thế. Cậu đã phát mệt với chạy trốn rồi.

 

"Lúc tráng miệng. Bánh bơ giòn," Matt trầm giọng lầm bầm. "Ta đi lấy bút EpiPen cho mi." Cậu ấy quơ quơ tay về phía bàn học của Foggy, vẫn còn đi tới đi lui. Foggy nhìn qua và thấy cây bút, bao vây bởi đa số mọi thứ khác đã từng nằm trong hộc bàn của Foggy. Giấy tờ, bút viết, kẹp giấy—mọi thứ được sắp xếp thành hàng thẳng lối và chồng lên nhau. Matt thường hay sắp xếp dọn dẹp khi cậu ấy bực mình.

 

"Cảm ơn nhé," Foggy cảm kích nói. Cậu đã quên phải sử dùng bút vì cậu rất giỏi tránh né những quả dâu. Matt vẫn thường hay đem theo một cây, nhét sâu vào túi của mình—cậu ấy chắc phải lơ đãng lắm mới quên nó ở trong phòng. "Vậy là, mày không còn ở đó khi tụi tao tính tiền à?"

 

Matt lắc đầu.

 

"Sao vậy? Có chuyện gì à?" Cậu ấy đi tới lui nhanh hơn, và có một nốt mong chờ trong giọng nói của cậu ấy. Matt chắc đã thật sự mong rằng chuyện này xấu đi. Và đúng, chuyện đã kết thúc giữa cậu và Marci rồi, nhưng _Matt_ chưa biết được chuyện này. Bộ có người thích Foggy nghe điên rồ lắm à?

 

"Sợi dây của nhỏ là màu gì khi mày bỏ đi?" Foggy hỏi, tò mò.

 

Matt ngưng hẳn lại và nét mặt của cậu ấy trở nên hoàn toàn trống rỗng. Cậu ấy lại thắt thêm một nút thắt nữa trên khăn choàng và trời ạ, nó là một dây thòng lọng. Matt luồn qua qua tay mình và rút nó lại thật chặt.

 

"Màu xanh."

 

Vẫn màu xanh.

 

"Không," Foggy kiên quyết nói. "Không, không _thể_ nào dây của tụi tao vẫn còn màu xanh được. Marci thích tao mà, Matt. Tao _biết_ là nhỏ thích tao. Hẳn là giờ nó phải chuyển màu tím rồi chứ, phải không?" Mặc dù họ không thành đôi được, Marci cũng đã rất tử tế. Nhỏ đã nói về chuyện đi ăn trưa cùng nhau sau—cùng việc Foggy dẫn Matt theo để Marci có thể tự mình đấm vào mặt cậu ấy. Nhỏ thích cậu, và _màu tím_ chính là 'thích'. Không phải là màu xanh.

 

Matt lắc đầu, và nét mặt của cậu ấy nhẹ vơi xuống thành một nụ cười cảm thông.

 

"Màu xanh," cậu ấy buồn bã nói với Foggy, rút nút thắt kia lại chặt hơn nữa. "Ta xin lỗi nhé," Matt ngập ngừng. "Nhưng có lẽ... có lẽ đây là một dấu hiệu? Rằng Marci không phải là người dành cho mi?"

 

Ừ, thì, đúng rồi còn gì nữa. Nhưng Matt đâu biết chuyện này. Foggy nhăn mặt.

 

"Không, _phải_ là màu tím mới đúng, ít nhất," cậu nói, mắt trừng trừng nhìn vào khoảng không giữa cậu và Matt. Cậu vẫn không thấy được sợi dây nào ở giữa họ, nhưng cậu cũng có thấy được sợi dây ở chỗ nào khác đâu. "Có lẽ ra-đa của mày bị hỏng rồi?" Matt nheo mắt mình.

 

"'Ra-đa' của ta không bị sao hết," Matt tự tin khẳng định. "Ta chỉ không nghĩ rằng mi và Marci hợp nhau thôi. Không có cơ hội chuyển đến màu vàng nào cả."

 

"Mày đâu biết được!" Foggy kêu lên, một chút nóng giận. "Mày đã nói là sợi dây có thể thay màu được mà. Nên có lẽ, ai mà biết, có lẽ tao cố gắng chưa đủ. Nhưng cuối cùng nó sẽ chuyển sang mày tím. Rồi màu đỏ nữa." Màu đỏ là cảm xúc chân thật, một nơi chốn vững chắc hơn trong lòng một người kể cả khi chuyện không thành được. Cậu nghĩ cậu có thể thích Marci được một thời gian dài. "Mày không thể nói với tao là nó vô vọng được." Kể cả đúng là vậy. Matt hít một hơi sâu.

 

"Marci không phải là người dành cho mày," cậu ấy nói, chậm rãi và rõ ràng. "Hai người bọn mi không thuộc về nhau. Bọn mi sẽ không bao giờ _được_ thuộc về nhau, bởi vì bọn mi thuộc về người khác rồi. Người nào đó yêu mi, hơn hẳn bất cứ thứ gì khác trên đời này, và ai đó sẵn sàng từ bỏ hết mọi thứ chỉ để được ở bên mi mặc dù họ _không_ _thể._ "

 

Foggy nhắm mắt lại.

 

"Vậy cái người hoàn hảo này đâu rồi hả, Matt?" cậu hỏi nhỏ. Và nó _đau_ thật, bởi vì Matt nghe thật chắc chắn, và điều đó có nghĩa cậu ấy vẫn đang tìm kiếm. Cậu ấy vẫn cho rằng có ai đó ngoài kia dành cho Foggy mà không phải là _Matt._ "Tại sao họ không có một sợi dậy để tao đi theo chứ?"

 

Cậu ve vẫy ngón tay mình, và Matt trông... Matt trông như _phát ốm._

 

"Sợi dây không phải lúc nào cũng đúng," cậu ấy nhẹ giọng nói, cuốn cuốn sớ vãi của khăn choàng quanh tay cậu ấy mình một lần nữa. Foggy thở dài.

 

"Mày chính là người cứ luôn nói là sợi dây là trên hết đó, Matt. Không phải tao," cậu nhẹ nhàng chỉ ra. Cậu không quan tâm một chút đéo nào về sợi dây nữa, và có lẽ, có lẽ Matt đang dần hiểu được. "Vậy giờ mày đang nói là có thể tao đúng ra không phải yêu người nào đó có một sợi dây à?"

 

Matt cắn môi mình.

 

"Nhưng _đúng ra_ là vậy mà nhỉ?" cậu ấy thì thầm, dường như với bản thân mình. "Đấy là cách nó hoạt động." Foggy thở dài, vuốt một tay mệt mỏi xuống mặt mình. _Gần_ quá rồi.

 

"Được rồi. Nếu vậy thì mình phải cố gắng hơn—"

 

"Nhưng có thể mi khác biệt," Matt từ từ nói, cẩn trọng. "Có thể những sợi dây không còn quan trọng nữa. Mi sẽ không bận tâm đâu nhỉ? Nếu nó phá vỡ luật lệ?" Foggy chớp mắt nhìn cậu ấy.

 

"Không hề. Yêu là yêu," cậu nói, nhún vai với sự thong thả đầy thận trọng. "Yêu là phá vỡ mọi luật lệ, vì đấy _chính là_ luật lệ." Matt gật đầu, trầm tư.

 

"Đúng rồi. Vậy nên vấn đề duy nhất là liệu người kia có chịu tìm cách để vượt qua khó khăn này không. Liệu họ xin mi cho họ thử, cho họ một cơ hội," Matt suy tư nói. Foggy tựa người vào bàn mình, quan sát Matt một lúc. Cậu ấy trông thật trầm ngâm và thành khẩn, cậu ấy đã không như vậy từ lúc mới bắt đầu việc này. Lúc cậu ấy vẫn còn chắc chắn rằng mọi sợi dây đều dẫn đến tình cảm chân thật.

 

"Tao đoán là vậy," cậu đồng ý. "Mày đang nói gì đây?"

 

Cậu biết cậu muốn Matt đang nói gì, nhưng cậu lại sợ nâng cao hi vọng của mình. Matt dựng thẳng người, hít một hơi thật sâu, rồi nói,

 

"Marci không phải là màu xanh."

 

...Gì cơ?

 

"Ý mày là sao?" Foggy chậm rãi hỏi. Không thể nào chuyện có thể như cậu nghĩ được. Matt sẽ không nói dối đâu, không phải về việc này. "Mày vừa mới nói là nhỏ màu xanh khi bọn tao đang ăn tráng miệng cơ mà. Không thể nào chỉ mới nửa tiếng nó đã đổi rồi." Matt khép chặt mắt lại và nuốt mạnh.

 

"Marci đã không phải màu xanh từ lâu lắm rồi," cậu ấy khốn khổ thì thầm. "Nhỏ chưa từng là màu xanh."

 

Foggy lắc đầu, kinh hãi.

 

"Không, không đúng. Nhỏ là màu xanh mà. Mày đã nói nhỏ là màu xanh mà." Matt rùng người, liếm môi mình.

 

"Màu tím. Nhỏ là màu tím, và tụi mình đang ở trong lớp học, và nhỏ còn chưa từng _nói chuyện_ với mi nữa. Nó _bất công_ lắm." cậu ấy nhìn về phía Foggy đầy tuyệt vọng. Foggy cẩn thận nhìn cậu ấy, rồi nhìn qua dãy bút bi, giấy, bút chì, kẹp giấy. Buồn bực, bồn chồn.

 

Tội lỗi.

 

"Mày đã làm gì hả, Matt?" cậu hỏi, trầm thấp và thận trọng. Matt quay đi, cắn cắn môi mình. " _Matt._ "

 

"Ta bảo nhỏ nên tránh xa mày ra. Ta nói với nhỏ là... Ta nói với nhỏ là mi thuộc về ta," cậu ấy thú thật trong một tiếng thì thầm rạng vỡ.

 

_Anh là người yêu của Murdock, có phải không?_

 

"Sao mày lại làm vậy?" Foggy hỏi, giữ cho giọng mình ngang bằng. Cậu không chắc được nếu bản thân muốn thét lên mừng rỡ hay chỉ thét lên, bởi vì cậu không chắc được tại sao Matt lại nói là họ đang quen nhau. Có phải là để làm cậu trở nên quý giá hơn với Marci—muốn thứ gì đó mà mình không thể có được? Hay có phải...

 

"Bởi vì ta biết nhỏ có thể chuyển thành màu đỏ nếu ta để nhỏ thử," Matt nói nhỏ. Cậu ấy cất một bước run rẩy về phía trước. "Và ta phải là màu đỏ mới đúng. Ta _sẽ_ là màu đỏ mà—màu cam, màu vàng, _màu trắng._ "

 

"Màu trắng?" Foggy hỏi, và cậu cũng đã tiến về trước một bước. Phải rồi, phải rồi, phải rồi. "Màu trắng là gì? Từ trước đến giờ mày chưa từng nhắc đến nó." Matt mỉm cười bơ vơ, và lệ muốn trào đẫm ước trong đôi mắt của cậu ấy.

 

"Màu trắng là chấm hết. Giải thưởng lớn của trò duyên phận. Màu trắng chính là tri kỉ."

 

Cậu ấy lại kéo kéo chiếc khăn choàng, quá chặt và nó _hẳn_ là đang làm cậu ấy đau lắm. Foggy đưa tay tới và nhẹ nhàng gỡ bỏ mảnh vải, bắt đầu kéo nó đi. Matt không chịu buông tay, kéo nó trở lại cho đến Foggy vấp chân về phía trước và Matt bắt lấy cậu.

 

"Matt—" Foggy kêu lên. Matt ấn một bàn tay vào phần nhỏ dưới lưng cậu cho đến khi Foggy phải di chuyển đến gần hơn nữa, ngực chạm vào ngực.

 

"Ta có thể ở lại," cậu ấy nồng nhiệt nói. "Đây là giao kéo _của ta._ Không ai có gan dám trộm nó từ ta đâu. Ta sẽ thay đổi luật lệ, viết lại từng dòng luật cho đến khi ta có thể giữ lại mi. Ta sẽ giải quyết hết mọi thứ. Ta có thể ở lại với mi."

 

"Matt ơi, tao—" Matt cứ nói tiếp, dường như đang luyên huyên luôn.

 

"Và ta biết ta không có sợi dây nào để mi đi theo, nhưng mình có thể giả vờ mà, phải không? Như thế cũng được mà. Mi đã nói là chuyện đó không quan trọng, chỉ cần họ yêu mi, và ta yêu mi," cậu ấy hứa hẹn. Foggy nghĩ tim của cậu có thể đã dừng lại trong một chốc, nhưng Matt có vẻ không nhận thấy. "Nếu ta có một sợi dây, thì nó sẽ là màu trắng. Nó sẽ là màu trắng mà."

 

Foggy quyết định rằng hành động có ý nghĩa nhiều hơn lời nói, và vì Matt không chịu để cậu nói cậu nên lợi dụng việc đó. Cậu kéo Matt xuống vào một nụ hôn.

 

Matt có vị như kẹo mút hương anh đào, loại người ta nhận được vào kì Valentine đầu tiên của mình và nhớ đến hết quãng đời còn lại.

 

Matt khựng người, và Foggy có một giây phút kinh khủng khi cậu sợ rằng Matt đang nói đến _bạn_ tri kỉ, rồi Matt bắt đầu chuyển động.

 

Chắc chắn _không_ phải là bạn tri kỉ rồi.

 

"Thứ nhất," Foggy thì thầm mãnh liệt khi Matt đã bị hôn đến ngớ cả mặt ra. "Tao đã chia tay với Marci rồi. Thứ hai, tao cũng yêu mày. Thứ ba, tao cũng yêu mày. Thứ tư—mày hiểu rồi đó." Cậu hôn Matt thêm lần nữa, mạnh mẽ hơn lần trước.

 

"Hừ. Giờ ta hiểu tại sao người ta lại giết chóc vì thứ này," Matt thì thầm khi Foggy rút người lại. "Lúc nào nó cũng tuyệt vời như vậy à?"

 

Foggy chớp chớp mắt nhìn cậu ấy, sửng sốt.

 

"Khoan đã, mày đang nói đó là _nụ hôn đầu_ của mày đấy à?" Matt gật đầu, nụ cười e thẹn trên mặt. "Mày là _thần tình yêu_ cơ mà. Sao mà mày chưa hôn ai bao giờ được?" Matt nhún vai.

 

"Thần tình yêu đâu có hôn khách hàng của họ, và cả ta cũng thế."

 

"Thần tình yêu đâu có hôn khách hàng của họ. Nói gì mà dài dẳng," Foggy thì thầm, vẫn chút mơ màng. Cậu lay người vẫy đi cơn sốc ấy. "Được rồi, cũng được. Được lắm. Vậy là—mày ổn với chuyện này chứ? Hay mày không thích như vậy?" Nếu Matt chưa từng làm chuyện đó trước đây, có lẽ cậu ấy không muốn. Như thế thì tệ thật, đúng, nhưng cũng đáng thôi nếu nó có nghĩa được ở bên cạnh Matt.

 

"Hmm, để ta kiểm tra lại đã," Matt ranh mãnh nói, và trong một chuyển động rất đáng ấn tưởng, kéo khăn choàng khỏi tay của Foggy, quấn nó quanh eo của cậu và dùng nó để kéo Foggy lại gần hơn. Cậu ấy ngân nga hạnh phúc vào nụ hôn trước khi rút đi đủ để mỉm cười với Foggy. "Cũng được. Nhưng muốn rõ thì phải kiểm tra thêm lần nữa..."

 

Một vài phút sau đó, Matt ấn cậu vào giường và cả hai gần như khỏa thân.

 

"Mày có chắc mày chưa bao giờ làm chuyện này không vậy?" Foggy hỏi, mơ màng. Matt gật đầu trước khi trở lại liếm dài xuống ngực của Foggy. "Vậy mấy kĩ năng điêu luyện này ở đâu ra đây?" Matt ngẩn đầu mỉm cười với cậu, đặt cằm mình trên bụng của Foggy.

 

"Làm tình là việc của ta mà, nhớ chứ?" cậu ta cười gượng chỉ ra. "Và ta làm việc của mình rất giỏi nhé."

 

"Ừ hử," Foggy nhẹ giọng đồng ý, đưa tay xuống để luồn vào mái tóc của cậu ấy. Matt thở dài và nghiêng người vào cái chạm. "Ừ, mày giỏi lắm. Thần tình yêu tuyệt nhất tao từng có được."

 

"Thần tình yêu là một lũ ngốc. Chán ngấy," Matt lầm bầm, hôn vào hông của Foggy. "Được rồi, đây là phần mà ta thấy tò mò nhất. Từ đó đến giờ ta không hiểu được mục đích của chuyện này là gì, nhưng ta biết người khác thích làm vậy lắm. Và giờ ta cứ tự hỏi..." Cậu ấy cúi đầu xuống.

 

Foggy muốn nói thứ gì đó khôn khéo, hay có lẽ chỉ nói 'ôi trời đất mẹ quỷ thần ơi làm thế lại đi', nhưng thay vào đó cậu tạo ra một âm thanh có lẽ là tiếng rên thảm hại nhất trên hành tinh này. Matt thì xem đây là một dấu hiệu tốt, bởi vì cậu ấy lại liếm, kéo dài và chậm rãi từ phần thân đến phần đầu.

 

"Này, vui _thật_ đấy," Matt vui vẻ nói cho cậu biết. "Mi có vị rất tuyệt."

 

"Ngh," Foggy trả lời. Matt hít vào một hơi thật sâu.

 

"Được rồi, đừng lo. Cứ để ta," Matt nói, và Foggy không biết được cậu ấy đang thuyết phục cậu hay bản thân mình. "Cứ đối xử với nó như một que kem. Từ từ, dịu dàng, kéo dài ra." Foggy tự hỏi trong một chốc hoài nghi rằng liệu Matt đã học mấy chiêu này từ _tạp chí Cosmo_ hay sao. "Liếm, mút, rồi nuốt."

 

"Không, mày không cần phải—" Foggy lên tiếng, rồi Matt mở miệng mình và Foggy khá chắc cậu chưa từng thấy Matt làm _thế_ với một que kem. Có thì cậu đã nhớ rồi.

 

Phải mất hết mọi năng lượng trong người Foggy để không hẩy về phía trước và đẩy vào sâu hơn nữa. Matt có vẻ là một thần đồng, nghệ sĩ Mozart của việc 'thổi kèn', nhưng điều đó không có nghĩa là cậu ấy sẽ không nghẹn nếu Foggy di chuyển quá nhanh. Thay vào đó, Foggy luồn tay mình vào mái tóc của Matt và vuốt ve thật nhẹ nhàng, nói với cậu ấy rằng mọi thứ Matt đang làm là đúng rồi và nó có cảm giác tuyệt vời biết bao nhiêu. Matt như một con mèo vậy, kêu rên và đẩy người vào chuyển động của mình khi cậu ấy nâng đầu lên.

 

Matt có nuốt xuống, mặc dù Foggy cố dịu dàng kéo cậu ấy đi trước khi cậu ấy có cơ hội. Mới lần đầu mà như vậy thì có nhiều quá đối với Matt, nhưng—là Mozart mà. Thật luôn đấy.

 

"Cái đó vui đấy," Matt thở dài, miệng ẩm ướt và bóng bóng lên khi cậu ta mỉm cười. "Chắc chắn sẽ làm lại."

 

"Ừ," Foggy đồng ý, hơi thở hổn hển, tay kéo Matt lên và hôn đường mình xuống dưới. "Ngay bây giờ nè."

 

Matt không giỏi lắm trong việc giữ hông mình yên một chỗ, nhưng may mắn là Foggy có rất nhiều kinh nghiệm. Cậu chuyển mình theo nhịp của Matt và chỉ cần phải đẩy Matt xuống một hoặc hai lần khi cậu ấy trở nên quá nồng nhiệt.

 

Mọi âm thanh Matt tạo ra dường như là một bất ngờ, như thể cậu ấy không thể tin rằng chuyện này đang xảy ra nhưng cậu ấy lại _rất_ vui vì nó đã xảy ra. Matt van xin rất nhiều giữa những hơi thở loạn nhịp, những lời nói nhẹ nhàng và khen ngợi, và nó... tuyệt vời lắm. Không phải là thứ Foggy tưởng mình sẽ thích, nhưng—

 

"Làm ơn, làm ơn, làm ơn. Chỉ một chút nữa thôi. Xin mà, cho ta di chuyển đi. Foggy yêu ơi, cho ta di chuyển đi. Mi tuyệt vời lắm. Ta biết là mi sẽ tuyệt lắm mà, trời ạ, ngay từ phút đầu ta gặp mi. Ta muốn chuyện này nhiều lắm, không ai khác ngoài mi cả, luôn luôn là mi. Ta biết mi thuộc về ta mà. Làm ơn cho ta—Làm ơn, làm ơn, _làm ơn._ "

 

Matt nói làm ơn rất nhiều. Foggy thì nói ừ.

 

Khi Matt trào ra, âm thanh cậu ấy tạo ra quá ư là tuyệt vọng thiếu chút thì đã đau đớn rồi. Nó chỉ thiếu chút là thôi là thành một tiếng hét, và chắc là mọi người trong kí túc xá của họ đều nghe thấy. Vào sáng hôm sau mọi người trong khuôn viên trường sẽ biết là họ đã ngủ với nhau, và rằng họ có một khoảng thời gian _rất_ tuyệt vời. Những tin đồn sẽ không chỉ là tin đồn nữa.

 

Foggy có thể chấp nhận điều đó.

 

"Mày ổn chứ?" cậu hỏi, dùng tay chùi miệng và liếm ngón tay mình sạch. Matt đang ngước nhìn trần nhà, cơ thể run run.

 

"Không biết nữa," cậu ấy thủ thỉ. "Ta không cảm giác được chân mình nữa. Như vậy có bình thường không?"

 

Foggy cười lên và lại liếm vào chỗ mà Matt vẫn còn mềm yếu và nhạy cảm. Matt ưỡn người và rên lên một tiếng, và Foggy hôn phần đầu một lần nữa trước khi từ từ lần đường mình trở lên lại.

 

"Không, chỉ là do tao thôi. Thử với người khác cũng không được gì," cậu thông thái khuyên. Matt gật đầu, vẫn còn run run.

 

"Không bao giờ," cậu ấy vâng lời thì thầm,và Foggy mỉm cười và hôn cậu ấy, di chuyển để cậu có thể kéo Matt vào vòng tay của mình. Matt đi theo rất dễ dàng, đầu tựa trên ngực Foggy và một nụ cười mê ngủ trên mặt cậu ấy. "Ta yêu mi."

 

"Ừ, tao cũng yêu mày," Foggy thủ thỉ, điểm một nụ hôn vào đỉnh đầu của cậu ấy. "Bắn hay lắm nhé, thần tình yêu." Cậu dùng tay vỗ nhẹ lên ngực mình, ngay bên trên trái tim của cậu. "Một phát trúng vào tâm."

 

Matt ngập ngùng, cắn môi mình. Cậu ấy đưa tay ra và nắm lấy tay của Foggy từ nơi nó đang nằm, chạy ngón tay mãnh mai xuống lòng bàn tay—xuống đường tim.

 

"Mi vẫn còn có sợi dây," cậu ấy thì thầm, giọng nói e lệ và có một chút sầu muộn. Foggy lắc đầu, mắt mở toang.

 

"Này, thôi mà. Matt à, tao sẽ không bao giờ bỏ mày đâu. Tao sẽ không bao giờ chọn ai khác," cậu cần kíp hứa hẹn. Cậu muốn tự mình cắt hết từng sợi dây ngu ngốc này, bởi vì Matt không bao giờ nên trông buồn như thế này sau khi nói 'ta yêu mi'.

 

"Ta biết là vậy," Matt nói, và ít nhất cậu ấy nghe chắc chắn về việc này, nếu không có gì khác. "Nó không phải là lỗi của mi. Người ta chỉ—người ta yêu mi, và điều đó sẽ không thay đổi." Ngón tay của cậu ấy chạy từ lòng bàn tay của Foggy vụt lên làn không khí theo một hình cánh cung lười biếng. Foggy tự hỏi liệu Matt có đang chạm vào một trong những sợi dây kia ngay lúc này. Cậu tự hỏi sợi dây đó dẫn về đâu.

 

"Ừ, thì, tao yêu _mày,_ và nhiêu đó thôi là đủ rồi," Foggy mãnh liệt nói. Matt run rẩy mỉm cười với cậu, ngón tay lại trượt xuống lòng bàn tay của Foggy, cái chạm nhẹ nhàng tựa như cánh bướm.

 

"Ta xin lỗi. Ta chỉ ước gì mình có một sợi dây để trao cho mi," cậu ấy thì thầm và không, không. Cậu ấy nghe thật khổ sở, tội lỗi. Rạn vỡ.

 

Sợi dây. Mấy sợi dây ngu ngốc giật kéo Matt qua lại như một con rối, quấn quanh cuộc đời của Foggy như một nút thắt—

 

Chờ đã.

 

"Mày ngồi dậy cái được không?" cậu hỏi Matt, và Matt chớp mắt ngơ ngác nhưng làm theo. Cậu ấy trông lo lắng, và Foggy tự hỏi liệu cậu ấy nghĩ rằng Foggy sẽ bỏ đi. Đồ ngốc. Foggy lăn người qua để nhặt lấy thứ cậu đang tìm. "Đây rồi!"

 

"Cái gì?" Matt hỏi, hoang mang và căng thẳng. Foggy nghiêng người qua trở lại và nắm lấy cổ tay của Matt, cẩn thận quấn khăn choàng qua cổ tay và cột nó thành một nút thắt bừa bộn. Cậu làm y chang cho cổ tay của mình, gắn kết họ lại với nhau. Matt ngần ngại kéo kéo nút thắt, kéo Foggy lại gần hơn. "Giờ tụi mình định chơi S&M hả?" cậu hỏi, rạng rỡ hơn một chút. "Bởi vì nếu mi muốn thì ta chiều nhưng tụi mình cần phải có dụng cụ—"

 

"Biến thái. Tao kết lắm. Để sau nhé," Foggy nhẹ nhàng hứa. "Không, mày muốn có sợi dây, phải chứ? Thì đây, dây đây. Một triệu sợi dây, toàn là màu trắng. Có cả trang trí nhé."

 

Mắt của Matt mở toang ra.

 

"Dây màu trắng," cậu ấy thì thầm, vuốt tay kia của mình nhẹ nhàng xuống sớ vãi len. "Ta có dây này." Nụ cười của cậu ấy thật mỏng manh nhưng cũng tràn đầy hi vọng. Foggy mỉm cười đáp lại.

 

"Đúng. Và mọi người đều có thể thấy nó, nên tụi mình có thể đem đi khoe," Foggy nhắc cho cậu ấy. Matt cân nhắc, nghiêng đầu sang một bên. Nụ cười của cậu ấy giang rộng, từ từ và sắc bén đến kì lạ. Không còn chút mỏng manh nào nữa.

 

“Ừ. Ta có thể mua cho mi một cái nữa, để mình hợp nhau—không, phải bốn cái mới đúng. Tụi mình sẽ cần đến bốn cái." Foggy chớp mắt.

 

"Cần chi bốn cái dữ vậy?" cậu hỏi, kinh ngạc. "Tao chỉ có một cái cổ thôi mà." Matt gật đầu.

 

"Ừ, nhưng ta cần bốn cái thì mới trói mi lại được," cậu ấy náo nức giải thích. Cậu ấy vui vẻ kéo kéo chiếc khăn choàng, theo kiểu này rồi kiểu kia như thể cậu ta đang thử xem nó chắc đến cỡ nào. "Cái này được đó, ta có thể dạy mi mấy nút thắt vui lắm. Mi thấy chơi Dom-Sub thì sao?" Foggy nhìn cậu ấy chằm chằm, mắt mở toang.

 

"Tao thấy— làm sao mà mày biết cái đó là _gì_ được chứ? Tao tưởng mà là trai tân e thẹn mà!" Matt nhún vai, mỉm cười tươi.

 

"Về mặt kĩ thuật thì đúng. Nhưng ta có cả một bộ bách khoa kiến thức về tình dục và một trí tưởng tượng rất khỏe mạnh," cậu ấy thong thả cho Foggy biết. "Giúp với việc ghép đôi ấy. Và mi biết ta thích mấy thứ mới mẻ lắm mà." Cậu ấy lại kéo kéo chiếc khăn choàng. "Rồi, thấy sao? À, hay mình có thể bắt đầu với mấy thứ truyền thống rồi đi lên từ đó. Ta sẽ cần kem bôi trơn, thật nhiều kem bôi trơn. Mi nghĩ giờ này cửa hàng còn mở cửa không?" Cậu ấy nhìn Foggy đầy mong đợi và _cậu ấy không có đang đùa._

 

"Trời thần ơi, tôi vừa tạo ra một con quái vật," Foggy thì thầm, vừa hoảng sợ vừa hào hứng bằng nhau. "Mày không phải là một thần tình yêu. Mày là một _con quỷ_ thì có."

 

"Yêu mi," Matt ngân nga hạnh phúc và kéo cậu vào một nụ hôn, và Foggy nhận ra với một chút dao động rằng Matt không thật sự _phản đối_ nó.

 

Các mãnh ghép rơi vào đúng chỗ.

 

Matt _chưa từng_ gọi mình là thần tình yêu. Foggy gọi cậu ấy là thế, và Matt chưa từng nói khác với cậu, nhưng cậu ấy chưa từng nói 'ta'. _Thần tình yêu bị mù. Thần tình yêu không có dây. Thần tình yêu là một lũ ngốc._

 

 _Muốn lập_ **_giao kèo_ ** _không?_

 

"Matt, nói với tao mày không phải là một con quỷ đi," Matt hôn cậu thêm lần nữa. "Matt, đừng có giỡn. Nói đi."

 

"Đừng lo mà," Matt an ủi, dịu dàng vuốt ve mặt cậu. "Mi sẽ không hối tiếc đâu, ta hứa luôn."

 

"Hối tiếc _cái gì?_ " Foggy rít lên, và Matt suỵt cậu, một nụ hôn nhẹ nhàng nữa.

 

"Ta sẽ làm cho mi hạnh phúc lắm," cậu ấy hứa hẹn thật ngọt. "Và nó là một giao kèo quá tốt luôn, đúng chứ? Mi có người để mi yêu, và một người để yêu mi. Ta yêu mi lắm, Foggy ơi. Mi biết điều đó mà, phải không?"

 

_Tôi sẽ bán linh hồn mình đổi lấy ai đó để đắm chìm trong tình yêu với._

 

"Matt ơi, tên thật của mày là gì?" Foggy cẩn trọng hỏi nhỏ. Matt cắn nhẹ vào cuống họng của cậu, chỉ kéo người lại khi Foggy thở mạnh và ngưỡng cổ mình ra.

 

"Là Asmodeus Amatus Ashmedai," Matt thì thầm, và nó là một tiếng tụng ca, một lời cầu nguyện. Nó gửi tia sấm chạy thẳng xuống sống lưng Foggy. "Nhưng với mi thì ta là Matt thôi. Ta sẽ luôn là Matt." Cậu ấy liếm đi cơn đau nhẹ cậu ấy đã để lại trên làn da của Foggy.

 

Và Foggy đã học hết chín năm trong trường Thiên Chúa. Cậu biết cái tên đó. Asmodeus.

 

"Mày là _tổng lãnh quỷ của dục vọng_ à?" cậu ngờ vực hỏi, và Matt òa cười, nhẹ nhàng và hạnh phúc.

 

"Và cả tình yêu nữa," cậu ấy thêm vào dễ dàng. "Ừ, thì, kiểu thế. Mi là người duy nhất mà ta đã thật sự—" Cậu ấy ve vẫy ngón tay đầy chủ đích, cắn cắn vào vai của Foggy. "Nhưng ta nghĩ chuyện thành ra cũng tốt," cậu ta thở dài, hôn dài lên cổ của Foggy. "Tạ ơn chúa Satan là mi bị dị ứng."

 

" _Gì cơ?_ " Bị dị ứng thì có quái gì liên quan đến chuyện bán linh hồn cho quỷ dữ chứ?

 

"Đang viết bản hợp đồng giữa chừng thì mi hắt xì," Matt giải thích, vui vẻ. "Nó làm chữ bị nhòe đi, rồi biến thành ra chữ khác. May mắn nhỉ. Trò duyên phận _suýt_ đã cho mi một thần tình yêu thật rồi." Cậu ấy le lưỡi ra đầy tinh quái. "Nhưng ta thì vui hơn nhiều."

 

Hắt xì.

 

_Tôi sẽ bán linh hồn mình đổi lấy ai đó để đắm chìm trong tình—_

 

Hắt xì.

 

_Ai đó để đắm chìm trong tình—yêu với._

 

**_Ai đó để đắm chìm trong tình—dục với._ **

 

"Tổng lãnh quỷ của _dục vọng_ vẫn còn trinh à?" Foggy mơ màng băn khoăn. "Sao mà _vậy_ được?" Matt nghiêng người lên để hôn vào má cậu.

 

"Ta đang đợi người thích hợp," cậu ấy thở dài đầy hạnh phúc. "Con tim ta lãng mạng vậy đó."

 

Cậu ấy hôn má bên kia của Foggy, rồi mũi của cậu, rồi trán của cậu. Foggy trừng mắt nhìn vào không gian trống rỗng một hồi, nhưng khi Matt di chuyển đến gần hơn, Foggy tự động quấn tay mình quanh eo cậu ấy. Dù gì thì, đây là _Matt_ cơ mà. Matt phải ở gần thật gần mọi lúc có thể. Matt, tên tổng lãnh quỷ dữ.

 

Tổng lãnh quỷ của dục vọng đã cho cậu lời khuyên trong việc hẹn hò. Cậu ấy đã đeo cà vạt chấm bi và nhún nhảy quanh sân trường và đút kem cho Foggy ăn và nói cho Foggy biết cậu ấy thương mến cậu biết bao nhiêu trong nhiều tháng trời.

 

Foggy đã ngủ cạnh hiện thân của dục vọng suốt một _năm_ trời, và cậu có được tình dục _một lần nào hết._ Sao mà bất công thế?

 

Không. Không, cậu đã ngủ cạnh hiện thân của dục vọng suốt một năm, và cậu có được _Matt_. Giao kèo này có vẻ được đấy.

 

"Vậy là tao không còn linh hồn nữa à?" cậu hỏi, không hẳn kinh hãi như mong đợi về sự thật này. Khó mà nổi nóng được khi Matt đang hôn cậu lần nữa, ấm áp và ngọt ngào. Khi Matt rút đi, cậu ấy lắc đầu.

 

"Không, mi còn. Ta sẽ cho ghi sổ nợ," cậu ấy nói, rồi ngừng lại trong suy nghĩ. "Nhưng mà nếu mi muốn, ta đoán tụi mình có thể lập giao kèo khác." Foggy khịt mũi.

 

"Cái gì, bộ tao phải cho luôn một quả thận mới được hôn mày lần nữa à?" Matt rất hào hứng chứng minh rằng ý tưởng này sai lầm đến dường nào trong năm phút tới.

 

"Hôn là miễn phí, mi muốn hôn bao nhiều cũng được," Matt hứa hẹn khi Foggy thở hổn hển và van xin. "Không, ta đang nghĩ về thứ gì đó hơi khác thường một chút," cậu ấy mỉm cười bẽn lẽn.

 

"Được thôi," Foggy hào hứng đồng ý, không một chút nghi ngờ nào trong đầu cậu. Cậu sẽ làm dường như bất cứ thứ gì Matt muốn nếu cậu được thấy Matt cười như thế. Kể cả khi cậu phải đánh đổi quả thận của mình. "Điều khoản là gì?" Matt liếm môi.

 

"Ta nè?" Foggy chớp chớp mắt nhìn cậu ấy. Matt tiếp tục, ngập ngừng, "Ta sẽ trả mi lại linh hồn cho mi nếu mi hứa là sẽ ở lại với ta." Khi Foggy trừng mắt nhìn, kinh ngạc, Matt thêm vào thật nhanh chóng, "Dù gì thì ta cũng sẽ trả nó lại. Ta sẽ không bao giờ ép mi ở với ta. Ta chỉ tưởng là có thể—"

 

"Đồng ý."

 

"Thật hả?" Matt hỏi, mắt tròn xoa. "Mi không muốn bàn luận về chi tiết sao?" Foggy nhún vai, chạy một tay mơ màng xuống lưng của Matt.

 

"Không cần. Nhiêu đó là đủ rồi. Mày với tao. Giao kèo quá tốt." Cậu do dự. "Tao không cần phải kí tên bằng máu hay gì chứ?" Cậu sẽ nếu cần, nhưng cậu thà không thì hơn. Matt lắc đầu.

 

"Không. Ta kết giao kèo của mình bằng một nụ hôn," cậu ấy giải thích, và hình như Matt muốn giao kèo này được kết kín bởi vì Foggy cảm thấy hụt cả hơi khi Matt cuối cùng chịu thả cậu ra, môi đỏ ửng và hơi đau một chút bởi vì Matt thích cắn. Thích rất nhiều.

 

"Đợi một lát," Foggy thì thầm khi cậu lấy lại tâm trí mình (và hơi thở nữa), mắt nheo lại. "Lần đầu tao đâu phải hôn mày." Matt ngây thở mỉm cười.

 

"Luật này mới," cậu ta nói dối mà không chút xấu hổ. "Thật ra, giờ ta buộc hợp đồng của mình phải nộp cả ba bản sao, thế nên..."

 

Foggy nuốt thật mạnh.

 

"Tao thấy giao kèo này được đấy," cậu nhỏ giọng thú nhận, và Matt òa cười, rạng rỡ và hạnh phúc.

 

"Ta cũng thế. Muốn biết phần hay nhất là gì không?" Hay hơn cả việc kí kết cả ba lần với hứa hẹn những nụ hôn miễn phí và lượng kem bôi trơn nhiều đến nhức đầu? Không thể nào được.

 

"Phần hay nhất là gì?" cậu hỏi, có chút thận trọng. Với tốc độ mà Matt nói về chuyện tình dục, cậu không chắc được cậu có sống nổi cái 'phần hay nhất' không. Matt mỉm cười tinh ranh và uốn tay mình, kéo chặt khăn choàng giữa họ.

 

"Không có dây rợ rối rắm gì cả.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **Ghi chú cuối của tác giả:** "Thấy không, giờ tui lại trở về viết truyện sến súa, và cái truyện này còn không hợp lý được bao nhiêu hết. Rõ ràng tui cần phải ngủ.
> 
> Nhưng tui có thể tưởng tượng ra Matt làm quỷ dữ của dục vọng. Chỉ nói thôi. Và tại sao, bạn sẽ hỏi, ảnh lại bị mù? Ảnh bị mù bởi vì không có luật lệ nào trong vũ trụ này ghi rằng quỷ dữ không được phép bị mù đâu, và tui CẦN phải dùng cái cậu 'tình yêu là mù quáng'. Cả câu truyện này được tạo ra bởi vì tui cần phải dùng câu đùa đó.
> 
> Tin nhỏ: Mọi cuộc hẹn và suýt-hẹn đầy thảm hại của Foggy là với nhân vật của Marvel. Lèm thật, nhưng vui."


End file.
